


Lost and Found  失而复得

by Miss_Howl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bring Back Black | Sirius Black Returns From Beyond the Veil, F/M, Hermione Granger Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Post-Hogwarts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Howl/pseuds/Miss_Howl
Summary: Nothing stays lost foreverThe same holds true for some people消失的东西不会永远消失有时人也是这样赫敏无意之间用咒语带回西里斯，之后他来填上她的所有失去和空白，而治愈战争伤痛的路并非坦途。
Relationships: Sirius Black & Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/594022) by Rurouni Star. 



> 分级：T  
> 类型：浪漫&虐心  
> 配对：西里斯-布莱克X赫敏-格兰杰  
> 词数：77K  
> 状态：原文共22章已完结
> 
> 译者：Hello，这里是MissHowl。已获得作者Rurouni Star授权！也不知道哪里来的胆子翻译长篇，希望喜欢犬赫的小可爱多多支持。如果看过RS太太的火焰威士忌，在这里善良地提醒一下，这种才是RS的常规风格。

她是空的。

她最开始认为这是那天晚上开始的。只是一时失神，一时大意。但很久之后她才意识到，很久很久之前她就已经是这样。

从结局那天起就是这样。

哦，他们当然赢了。伏地魔没有开始翻盘时就注定了要失败——太多人看清楚了，太多人准备好了要反抗。而且这次，他们有了经验和训练。

不，战胜并不是魔法界一切的终点。对于那些置身事外、不曾经历时间停滞的人，生活仍在继续。而她仿佛停在了那天，她仍能看见他们在绝望地想要缓过神来、想要忽视地上横七竖八苍白破碎的身躯。他们很久才意识到……

……他们胜了。

赫敏还在那一刻，无边沉默降临的那一刻。

没有欢呼，没有“伏地魔完蛋了！”，没有手舞足蹈，没有拥抱，甚至没有哀悼死者的眼泪。

只有……一片寂静。

她还在那个晚上，那天他们终于明白究竟失去了什么。从她看到她最好的朋友双双毫无生命地望着她时，时间就停滞了。因为直到现在她都无法理解这一切。

**_十七年_ ** _。_

是什么？一个数字。它毫无意义。她一直停在那里。

赫敏喝了一小口她的热巧克力，她盯着窗子，窗外雨水砸着地面、雷电在空中翻滚，而风的呼啸却很温柔。她尝试着把这一切收进眼里，她曾经很爱暴风雨。而，她却，不能。

赫敏叹气，放下马克杯揉着眼睛。那里有一圈乌黑，她敢肯定。因为有时，深夜时，她会一直看着他们的脸。如果她盯的时间够长，他们会朝她眨眼，会问她为什么要这样看着他们。

每次感觉空洞时，赫敏会开始想自己缺少了什么。不是魔法。不是她已经完全不再关心的魔法，不是她藏在阁楼里的魔杖，也不是最终慢慢都跑去和魔杖做伴的拉丁符文书，她发现自己不能长时间看着它们，更不用说学习了。也不是霍格沃茨，上帝啊，霍格沃茨，她似乎在哪里都能看到它，曾经的嘻笑打闹、愚蠢的小恶作剧、吐槽魔药课的可怖……似乎随时在与现实世界重叠交织。

女人叹着气从窗前起来，她特意在这里摆了桌凳来坐着发呆。然后她心血来潮地决定，要去找回。

_找回失去的东西。_

女人慢慢爬上楼梯，移开挡在眼前的头发——她很多年没剪过了，它慢慢不再卷曲，最后变成了一头直发，它变了、安定了，而她没有——她在阁楼门前停下，手伸出扣上扶手。她想着也许这个蠢主意不会告诉她除了上周不见的车钥匙在哪里之外的任何事。

赫敏小心翼翼地往下拉，生怕梯子砸到她的头上。她另一只手本能地伸出抓住它，慢慢地把它拉下来。她现在能看得见灰尘了。她拉下梯子时，它像寒夜的薄雾一样旋转而下。她突然觉得该把魔杖留在外面，用来打扫屋子，这应该是个好主意。

一步步向上爬时，赫敏想起……

_她一步步爬着梯子去占卜课教室，教室里的烧着的香让她不住的咳嗽，烟圈让空气变得污浊不堪。她盯着戴着奇怪眼镜的老师，眼神好像在说她无论如何都不是为了她来这里。_

_“_ _哈利”，她轻声喊道，“邓布利多要见你。”_

_绿眼睛男孩跟她走时，特劳妮轻蔑地哼了一声，赫敏故意装作没看见。哈利强忍着不让嘴唇上扬，然后和她一起走下楼梯。_

**_“_ ** **_今天晚上……会有人死去。”_ **

_赫敏的嘴唇抿成了一条线，她重重地摔上了门。_

特劳妮也在那天死去了吗？她记不得了。他们之后写了一个名单。赫敏好像还站在那里，看着，却没有听进去一个字。

她伸手擦去那个老旧木箱子上的灰尘。

她离开时，他们没有反对。她拒绝了奖学金、歌功颂德、为她留着的魔法部职位。邓布利多只是微笑，一个苍白的笑，为她尝试着挤出的笑。他拍拍她的肩膀，说了一些大概是安慰的话。她记得的，邓布利多总能知道你心中想的一切，看穿所有谎言，让你无处可逃，她当然记得。

她打开了箱子。它没锁着，她从不浪费心思去锁它。

盖子吱呀一声被打开，箱子里没有灰。对，不该有的。魔法还在，即使她不在了。课本依旧崭新整洁，魔杖好像还是她买下它时的样子。

_先一挥再一抖，一挥——一抖——哦，大家看呐，格兰杰小姐成功了。_

她脸上不自觉地溢出苦笑。

是什么来着？她记不起来了。邓布利多说了什么？

她的手指握住魔杖，她感到安慰，又同时震惊它依旧如此趁手。就好像它一直在等着她，它知道她一定会回来。

_是什么？_

一挥一抖。是的，不错。她还能做到。

_邓布利多说了……对。_

她似乎还能看到、记得黑板的样子，密密麻麻的等式，咒语，页码……

_“_ _你做的够多了。好好活着。”_

_但他们眼睛相遇时，他知道她的心已经死了。_

“我…我弄丢了什么……”她低声对自己说。

书被打开，还是那一页——第264页，是四年级的魔咒课本。毕竟，她每一本课本都在。以防……以防……

_以防我想要学习，是吗？以防我再次想要攫取知识。就像之前一样。_

但这只是一个实验，心血来潮，彻底放弃希望前最后一次尝试。因为她忍不住要试试，心中有什么在令人讨厌地引导着她去。她不知道这从何而来。

也许来自哈利。

_“_ _这些都会实现的，赫敏，你看着吧，等…等…我们赢了，我们就去弗雷德和乔治的店里开个派对。他们会拿出他们在研究的烟花……”她的思绪突然停住，惊慌失措。但最终那些片段还是一点点袭来“黄油啤酒…罗恩馋了好久了…火焰威士忌…一定要…”_

哦是的。咒语。

她在盯着它。

_Mihi requiendum…_

而后是一片空白。她在找什么？

**_我需要的东西……_ **

她回忆着如何组合咒语， _Desiderium…mihi requienda desiderium…_

她发现她并不知道自己究竟在做什么，魔杖上的手握得越来越紧。如果这造成什么奇怪的后果怎么办，如果她记不起来正确的词，弄出来什么危险或者…死去的人怎么办…

但片刻之后她发现自己 _并不在乎_ 。

所以她举起魔杖，向后挥，而后向下扫，用几乎是耳语的声音道，“Mihi requienda desiderium…”

魔法涌过她全身，她感觉到了它，那种空荡的光亮让人颤抖，让人重回青春……那是她丢弃已久的魔法……

然后…

它停止了…

火花消失了。

黑暗再度降临。

“该死的魔法。”赫敏咒骂，把魔杖扔回箱子，转身走下阁楼的楼梯。当然不会有用。为什么会呢？魔法从来不会是模糊的，它要你喊出你渴求的，傻乎乎地说“某种我需要的东西”不会有任何结果！

怒火和自嘲在她心中积聚，她走向桌子，把杯子摔在地上。热巧克力在地上散开时，她心里一阵满足。温热的液体一路向前，所过之处留下热气。

会弄脏的，她知道。但这很好清理，一切就会想没发生过一样。就像过去十七年里来来走走的一切。

而这种无所谓在它悠闲地流过地垫流向客厅的地毯时烟消云散。这才是她，这才是她应有的样子。赫敏的手颤抖着捡起杯子的碎片，她碰到了尖锐处，而后嘶嘶地吃痛。伤口处鲜血流出，快速变到豆子大小，而后滴在地上和巧克力融在一起。她叹气，放下抹布，不去管它。

热巧克力最终还是被收拾好，如她预想中一样，一点水，一点香皂，消失无踪。只有一块脏抹布和渗着血的拇指证明它曾经出现过。

“看来魔法不能解决所有问题，”她手扶在胸口自言自语，“没人说它可以。”但她总是认为它能。过去一直是，她总觉得魔法……是……奇迹。不只是工具或者艺术，而是一把万能钥匙。但现在，她感觉她对魔法要求太甚，这对它不公平。

她现在跪在地板上，伤口还在流血，尽管她有魔法。但这不是魔法的错。这一直是她的错。

魔杖还在阁楼上。她可以拿它下来，翻翻她的书，也许回忆一番，“也许我应该——”

门上突然砰的一声，赫敏吓了一跳，而后不自觉地吞咽。

_我做了什么，我搞砸了，我就知道我不应该——_

但之后却没有任何声音。除了雷声雨声。

她再次吞咽，思考着去阁楼再次拿出魔杖是否明智。但她知道她不会。她无论如何都不能走向那里。

于是，她自认算是理智地轻声走去前门，耳边雨声哗啦作响。也许只是一条流浪狗什么的，不用害怕……

赫敏在门前停下。她紧张地咬着嘴唇。这肯定只是巧合——

她在想要退缩之前逼着自己伸手，抓住门手把一下拉开。

门轻易被打开。

而后赫敏的呼吸停滞在喉咙，她看着门外，宛如石化。

因为……

_Desiderium_ _，它另外还有什么含义？_

_渴望的，需要的，想要的……_

**_为之心碎的。_ **

“这不可能，”她声音嘶哑，“不可能的！”

而被雨淋透、神志不清的西里斯-布莱克没有回答。


	2. Perchance to Dream 恍然如梦

无论如何，她最后接受了这个事实。她把他拽到沙发上，给他盖上从未用过的客用毯，帮他检查伤口。其实不多，除了胸前被咒语击中的地方。发烧？有一点。从被她脱掉的湿漉漉的袍子也能预料到。没有骨折，撕裂伤也许有一些，还有那脸狗啃过般的胡子（她记得他一直拒绝刮掉）。他……

与曾经一般无二。

“你个混蛋，”她喃喃道。“你死了，你白白地死了，你竟然有胆子——”他是个博格特。是的，就是这样，一定是这样。她会拿着魔杖，想着他掉进帷幔，大喊滑稽滑稽，嘲讽地看着他再死一次。

没有这么利落的咒语，她这么想，走上通向阁楼的楼梯，那扇门依旧开着。没有哪个小魔咒能这么强大，就算是给人痛苦的也不能。咒语该给她的是一个廉价仿制品，来自她的某段记忆……

魔杖还在她打开的箱子那里。它在黑暗中发着微弱的光，一个她曾经施在上面的咒语，用来在晚上找到它。在晚上，在那些他们偷偷溜出去惹麻烦的晚上……

赫敏紧咬着嘴唇，完全不在意舌头上金属般的腥甜。她已经回忆了一辈子了。她不需要再回忆更多。把这个敌人、这个让她记起先于她的时空的事的东西、这个又一次复活了的东西赶跑之后，她有大把的时间慢慢回忆……

她皱着眉回到沙发，思考着滑稽滑稽对昏迷的博格特是否有用。因为睡着，他更烧了一点点，他在……他在……

喘着粗气。说梦话。像是做了噩梦一样不安分地翻来倒去，她知道逼格特不会——不能——

而她竟然脑子抽筋去找、去拿刚才那块布，然后还用水浸湿。赫敏走回沙发边上时才看到上边混着巧克力的血渍，然后她笑了。她换了条新的。他看起来依旧……，好吧，是他。

赫敏感到心中涌起危险的念头——她的手就要碰到魔杖了，她已经在喃喃着治疗大小伤口的咒语（她用了它们多少次？），但她突然停下。

“我在干什么？”她低声说。

魔法。魔法让她沦落至此。不，她才不要。他醒来后吃点阿司匹林、用几张创口贴就行了。如果他不是个博格特的话。她嘲弄地撇嘴。

“唐克斯？”

她哽咽着看向他。

一双呆滞的眼睛望着她，似乎很不解。

“不，”她说，尼法朵拉-唐克斯也死了。

“哦。”他闭上眼睛，而她咒骂起来。如果这个东西以为这样她就能去治——

它能。

念咒，魔杖一弹一刺，然后眼前的擦伤逐一愈合。魔杖再次挥起，他身子已经到了被单下，他看起来不那么痛苦了。

“你个混蛋，”而后她别无他言。也许是魔法起效了。也许这是他——它——或者她只是在怨恨这世界又让她处于她不想在的境地。

赫敏叹气。

“我得再来点热巧克力。”

.

.

.

.

.

她最开始想，也许她该去睡觉。他肯定不会知道。而且她又不打算做些什么，比如在这里陪着他、看着他。但，正如她所见，她长期以来倍加推崇的常识早就被抛到九霄云外了。所以她捧着一本小说、喝着新杯子里的热巧克力坐回窗边，坐在桌边另一把椅子上。

她盯着书，试着理解，几个小时后，她放弃。赫敏看回在她沙发上睡着的那个男人。

他……完全一样。一点不差。同样正要复活的脸，即将填上些肉的颧骨，缓慢恢复古铜色的苍白皮肤。他漆黑的头发刚剪过——技术不佳，她记得他试着自己动手的那天。而且……这感觉像他。他有一种奇怪的气场，不出声地站你身后你也能知道是他。那种那群十分亲密的人才能共有的连结还在，即使其中大多人已经离去。

赫敏叹气。一切会简单很多——很多很多——如果她能找出他的错处。一处能让她放心地说他是冒牌货的奇怪的地方，哪怕不够明显。因为没有任何人、任何魔咒能做出一个完美的复制品——甚至直接取材于你头脑的博格特也不能。需要注意的事太多了，太过复杂，太过微不足道，几乎模仿不过来。

而她看着他，她依旧能记起他还不仅只是回忆的时候……

_“_ _如果，某个危难关头，我却不在怎么办？”_

_她的视线从三明治上抬起。西里斯一动不动地坐着，盯着杯子里晃荡的咖啡。_

“如果，某一个关口，有人死了，我却不能去阻止怎么办？”

_赫敏发现他是在和她说话。她叹着气移开视线。_

“你知道你不能出去。”她对他说，心中对他同情。

_他皱眉，依旧只对着咖啡杯。“我知道，”他说。_

“你该等着。”她不快地嘟囔。“你个混蛋，你本来能在需要时帮忙的。”也许她并不公正。但此刻，她甚至不知道自己是否神志清醒，她在跟一个没有意识地躺在她沙发上死了十九年的有实在身体的鬼说话。

她的眼睛再次扫向他，拼命地想要找出错误，任何错误。但她不能。他湿漉漉的头发恰到好处的散在该在的地方，遮住了他的惊惧和害怕。随后她才注意到原来他开始变得英俊——他曾经是，对吗？——紧张几乎从他脸上消失了。

毫无疑问他醒来之后会说出一些漂亮话。如果这是他。

赫敏打了个哈欠，疲惫地舒展着在抗议她睡眠习惯的身子。它似乎在说，如果她想，她能熬好几天，但只要她想，无论有没有被子，她很快就能蜷成一团。但她之前不想睡觉，之前已经成为永远，而现在并无不同。

她面向窗子，却发现自己已经很累了。太阳在升起，刚在云中露出头。挤进窗子的阳光晦暗潮湿——它丝毫没有照亮暴风雨般的天空，只是依稀明亮了屋子。

身后的突然传来的声音吓了赫敏一跳，她扭过身子。

他用完全一样的眼神看着她——那双让人想起阿兹卡班的眼睛——深不见底、沉郁黑暗。但它们现在是清澈的、清醒的，其中却没有一丝认出她的迹象。

“你是谁？”

她僵住。

说什么？能说什么？她已经有十九年未见过他。没和他说过话，没去理解他，至少十九年了。事实上……有关于他的最后记忆，是一个完全震惊的男人向无边的黑暗落去。

西里斯打量着她，想要在说话前读懂她。

而后，他撇嘴冷笑。“你，也许，有个名字之类的？”他问。“或者，我得猜？”

呵。这倒是一个她也许应该回答的问题。

但……她没有。

西里斯大怒，但她继续说道，“那我们不如从更简单的开始。我在哪里？”

她吞咽，她的声音回归。“我家，”她挤出这句话，“我的沙发上。”

“啊，原来如此。”他的眼睛扫过她身上明显属于麻瓜的朴素衣服，她能感觉到他给她打的分更低了。哦，原来如此。不是家族的一份子，却并没躲过家族的偏见。

她几乎就要出声。几乎。

“那……”他缓慢道，像和小孩子说话，“你的房子是在哪里呢？”

呵，最后一根稻草。

“抱歉，”她突然能言善道，“我的确有阿司匹林，能给你治胸前的伤，但也许应该等到你想起礼貌怎么写之后。”她转身，双唇紧抿，走向厨房。

那个……忘恩负义的混蛋！不，都不重要，她是他的朋友不重要。她好几辈子没见他了、她以为他和其他人一样早就死了也无关紧要。她让他进她的屋子——她为了给他疗伤而破除禁忌——而他却把她当一个脑死亡的生物一样对待，就因为她是个麻瓜。

_“_ _混血！泥巴种！贱货！你们怎么敢玷污我祖上的家宅——”_

_尖叫声毫无预兆——赫敏看着刚发现的肖像惊惧地喘气，画中的老女人满脸愤怒。女人拼命地尖叫着，她不自觉地向后缩，她心中惊恐、害怕、羞愧……_

_“_ _滚出去！都.滚.出.去！带着你们肮脏的血液离开我的房子！”_

_她嘴唇开合，却没有声音发出，她急忙找着可以逃开的地方——她不知做错了什么，才造成——_

_“_ _滚！”女人尖叫。_

_赫敏这才发现自己瑟缩在角落，手紧捂着嘴。_

_“_ _你能闭嘴么？”_

_画中的女人安静了片刻。满是愤怒的跺脚声从门外传来——突然，门被摔开，震怒的西里斯-布莱克直接冲向画像前。_

_“_ _听着，你这个可怕的老女人，如果你不立刻闭嘴——”_

_“_ _你！你这个可怜的东西，你这个家族耻辱！你不是我的儿子——”西里斯一下合上窗帘。_

_屋中一下安静了，西里斯靠在墙上，双手疲倦地抱着头。赫敏愣在角落，不知道该做什么。_

_“_ _天哪，我的家人真是可爱。我晚上能睡着真是奇迹……”_

_她吞咽，比任何时候都更想钻到地下。西里斯叹气而后转身。_

他顿住。

_“_ _啊——赫敏？”_

_她微微点头，颤抖的手依旧捂着嘴。_

_“_ _啊，”他不好意思地说，“我猜也是你刺激了她……我想是克利切又拉开帘子了……”_

_然后是一阵尴尬的沉默。_

_西里斯看向别处，犹豫着向她走去伸出手来。她颤抖着搭上后蹒跚地站起来。_

_“_ _我……希望你别理会她，”他不安地喃喃。“她就这样。”他看了她一眼，“你没把她当回事，对吧？”_

_赫敏勉强点头。“没——没有。我只是……被吓到了。”她这些天变成了什么骗子……快成罗恩和哈利了……_

_“_ _嗯，那就好。”他肉眼可见地放松，“你真的不用理她。你是我认识的最好的女巫之一——穆迪和其他人在这点上一定不会反对我。”他的笑容潇洒，她长出了一口气。_

_“_ _嗯，谢谢，我——我应该还不错。”他专心地看着她，好像在确认什么，而后松开了她的手。_

_“_ _那，如果你饿了，楼下晚饭已经好了，莫莉这次真的是超水平发挥……”_

她在窗前停下。她又在看着窗外，膝盖托着下边，雨水不停落下。她太累了，但这不再重要了。入睡意味着做梦，醒来后又会陷入回忆，而强撑着不睡，专注于如何醒着，几乎能让一切不见。如果她一直醒着……

“对不起。”

赫敏疲倦地眨眼。“嗯，行。我累了，今晚……似乎太长。”

她抬头看见他靠在厨房的墙上，她暗自骂自己。他当然很痛，他胸前还有一道火烧火燎地伤。傻瓜。

“哎，坐下，”她叹气。“我去——我去拿阿司匹林。”

他看着她走过，她又感觉到了自己在被打量。也许他在判断她的精神状况。“我注意到，你没问我的名字，”他平静地说。

她停下。 _告诉他。_

“我知道你是谁，”她说。

他地眉毛扬起，他明显是在怀疑，“不知道为什么，我不信。”

她不去理他，走开去找药瓶。但她在递给他两颗药片之前自己也吃了两颗。找到水然后倒进杯子显然太费力了，让她疲倦不已。

“干杯，”她递给他时说。他笑着喝药，她突然发现自己很想把那个潇洒的笑从他脸上扯下，告诉他为什么他不该开心，为什么他该和她一样心如死灰。

但她没有。

“我要去睡了。”她疲倦地说，“别……杀人放火就行。”随后，马后炮一般，“我不会离开的。”

赫敏没有等着看他有没有把她的提醒和她对他的了解联系在一起，她径直走向沙发缩在他用过的毯子里，她团成一球时眼皮已经开始打架。

她隐约听见他轻轻地坐在椅子上，伤口裂开时轻声地嘶嘶着。

“没那么糟糕，”她自言自语，他们的声音在混乱的背景音中飘忽不定地传来……

“什么？”

破旧的帷幔死死地垂着——她曾经听不见那些声音，现在她听得到了，她知道了他们在说什么……

雷声轰鸣中，她继续向黑暗走去。

迷失。找回去的路。哦，如果他们能听到她在喊他们就好了……

.

.

.

_不祥……死亡……哦，亲爱的，你有厄运！_

_听听她说的话？一派胡言！她以为她在开玩笑吗，今天第五次了……_

_赫敏？_

_赫敏？_

_醒醒，赫敏，快醒醒，不要死，赫敏，你不能死——_

“你醒了吗？”说话的声音半睡半醒。

_这样丢下我不公平，赫敏，你知道我会发疯……_

_那我呢？你不也丢下我独自一人吗？_

“看来没有……”他的手轻轻摇着她。

赫敏轻声吐出一句咒骂，希望她手里拿着魔杖，那样她就能让他闭嘴不再吵她。

“听着，对不起，但我真的很需要知道自己在哪里。”

_在一个冰冷的屋子，那里没有风，但帘子却在低声说话。_

“你也可以就这么躺着，像团死肉。我绝对不会逼你从那个该死的沙发上起来……”

_他的双眼震惊地瞪着，其中还有一丝解脱……但她只在他彻底消失在那破旧的帷幔之前看到了一眼……_

“你不能，”她疲倦地低语，“你不能做任何事。你已经死了”

他的手正要伸出来继续摇她。而现在，它们停住了，停在了她身边。

“你说什么？”他问。

赫敏双手抱住头，“你走开。”

他迟疑地收回手，然后转向窗帘。“我想我是该走。感谢你的热情款待（他冷哼一声），我现在就走。”

这不太对，她知道。他不该出去。

但她太累了。而他又太过无望、惊慌、错乱。

所以她没有醒来，而后发现自己几乎能装作他从未回来。


	3. Blood and Memories 血与记忆

醒来时总是很迷茫。她一直是这样——因为总要去辨别什么是真，什么是假，什么发生了、什么已经无可更改。

这次她记得自己的梦。它一般会是杂乱易变的记忆和情绪彼此纠缠、牵扯着涌来，直到除了痛苦外什么也不剩。但这次，她记得。他又死了一次（显而易见！），而她就在他身边，她本能救下他，但她没有。她记得这个。她记得她选择了没有伸出手，选择了不去阻止他落下，因为救他会证明他是对的而她错了。她不清楚她为什么会这样认为，也不知道这背后的逻辑，反正他已经死了，所以这无关紧要。

赫敏忍着哈欠揉眼，挣扎着掀开毯子——这才发现自己在沙发上。

_嗯，不错。我又做梦了，一个白日梦。_

想起自己让他走开时，赫敏一阵瑟缩。

没事……能发生什么呢？还能更糟吗？有人会认出他？别逗了，都十九年了，他们会以为这是个玩笑。而且，他不过是个记忆（于死后被精修的记忆也不过是个记忆），人们不愿意提起的记忆。她太清楚这些了。

赫敏眨眼，惺忪地看向窗外，雨依旧在下。但它一定马上要停了。虽然很难说出还有多久。

她起身，伸懒腰，看向厨房。同她昨天离开时一模一样。屋中除她之外没有别人，甚至没有那条她以为再也不会见到的流浪狗。所以，也许，只是也许，她是在做梦。

就此而言她很开心，她现在能把余生独自安宁祥和地浪费掉了。赫敏回到窗边坐下，看着乌蒙蒙的小镇。

投对钱太容易了，她能轻易有足够的钱，从而完全不用操心这个世界。学了这么些年算数占卜，她总能可悲地知道哪只股票势头好，而哪只熬不过第一年。于是她抽身退步，她彻底忽略了她天生就有魔法。

但是她的思绪回到了西里斯那里，无论她多么不想想他。她想起了她留在格里莫广场只是为了陪他，那里没有其它任何人。就像霍格莫德之旅对哈利而言……

_“将，西里斯”，她心不在焉，小口啃着他拿出来的点心。她总是得嚼着些什么。_

_对面的男人皱眉，目不转睛地盯着棋盘。她知道他本来离赢只差一步——他一定想知道她是如何突然翻盘的。西里斯微笑，然后抬起手——_

_“这样不行，”赫敏脱口而出。她想到了他会怎么挣扎。_

_他疑惑片刻之后笑了，“天哪，赫敏，你又赢了，你没发现么？”他用手指着她移开车之后棋盘上的局势，她的主教马上就能拿下他的国王。_

_“噢，抱歉，”她羞怯地说。她想要藏得再久一点，也许甚至让他赢一次。_

_“赢了有什么好道歉的，”他咧嘴笑着。“说真的，你该多玩玩这个。”_

_赫敏微笑，尴尬地揉着胳膊，“那好，”她提高声音，“再来一局，”她假装威严地命令。_

_他眨眼。“好姑娘。你的愿望就是我前进的方向。”_

_他让她很开心，即使他并未发觉。能感觉到自己被需要、能和人共享的私密的事，只有她和他知道的事，这让她很开心。她第一次成为了别人的头等大事，这感觉很好。_

她记自己得为他哀悼。那个咒语完全有可能（如果它真的有用）生效于她的哀悼，无论那发生在多久之前。

她的哀悼并不公开。并不像哈利的叫喊和哭泣，或者罗恩颤抖发白的脸。不，她和他们不一样。她的哀悼是冷静的否认和拒绝去在乎。

_“将，”她轻声道，把主教移到国王前。_

_“啊.....赫敏，应该是将军，”罗恩说，“说实话，如果不是看得见你这么难看的脸色，我会以为你在和空气下棋呢。你什么时候下得这么好了？”_

_“那就将军，”她疲倦地说，“我已经和你玩了一局了，我现在能去睡觉了吧？”_

_“但蜜恩，才九——”_

_“我累了，”她打断他。_

_她上楼走向寝室，把桌上残局留给罗恩收拾。他给她买了一套旗作为圣诞礼物，她还没用过。她不想记起，没人可以强迫她。_

她从未用过那套棋。它现在仍和其他魔法物件一起放在她不会碰的地方。但当然，她现在碰了。既然她已身陷其中，再多拿出一份痛苦的回忆又能怎样？

她叹气，起身走向满是灰尘的阁楼。这次她甚至允许自己施咒清掉了灰尘——屋子里整洁一新，但她却在想是否该任它落满灰尘。看着陈旧的东西崭新如初让她恍若隔世......

那套巫师棋并没有和其他东西一起放在箱子里。她皱眉，而后拉出旁边那堆盒子中的一个。魔药原料......她离开时想过要独自继续研究魔药......赫敏猛地合上它，脑中闪过那起魔药事故。另一个盒子里都是书——更多的书，她没办法开心地读下去的书。然后——

在那里。

一张照片。

那是海格拍的，在三年级还没开始时。一切还未开始，他们还不知道有一个叫西里斯-布莱克的男人存在。没有卢平，没有食死徒、黑魔标记、第一次有人离去的巫师争霸赛。伏地魔还没有重生。

她站在罗恩和哈利中间，他们手握着手、肩并着肩。他们在朝她微笑，挥手，跳起来想要引起她的注意，她责怪地看向他们，想要告诉他们安生在照片里呆着。罗恩向往常一样冲她眨眼，赫敏不得不别开脸。这两个人再也不存在了，但她却如此希望他们还在......

_她无力地想，这就像是厄里斯魔镜。我可以坐在这里一直盯着它，然后余生全是痛苦，试图去相信他们还……_

但这不是她一直在做的吗？

她把照片放进口袋，那套棋就在一旁，她拿起它后走出阁楼，这次她有记得把门关上。她不想再被诱惑回来。

赫敏把棋放在桌上，第一次打开它的盒子。

它们很漂亮。光彩夺目。罗恩那套一直被他那么精心地照顾，而这——这比罗恩那套还要好。棋子（都是史上著名的巫师，他这么有心）的袍子轻扬，好像有轻风在吹过棋盘。他们骄傲地时刻准备着听从她的指挥......

她感觉有泪水在眼中打转——罗恩肯定花了不少钱。而他并没有什么钱的事实让这份礼物更加珍贵。而她竟然从未用过它......

她再拿出照片时，罗恩的胳膊环住了她，她假装要甩开时他笑了。眼泪成功落下，她移开照片趴在棋盘上。

_我不该……我该扔了它……_

门被摔开时她没有抬头。愤怒的脚步声越来越近时她依旧不发一语。

一只有力的手从背后抓住她的衬衫，让她转过身面对西里斯-布莱克滴着水的铁青的脸，他不敢相信。

“这是什么！”他把那张报纸放在她脸前。

那不是巫师的报纸，那张报纸被浸湿了，看起来软塌塌的。尽管泪眼朦胧，但她能看的一清二楚。

“什么？”她嘶哑地问，希望他能走开，希望他能仍是那个可怕的梦。“什么，你难道感兴趣股票的走势吗？或者是关心油价？”她感觉自己唇上露出冷笑，但她的眼泪并未停下。他似乎并不在乎。

“十分有趣，”他嘶声说，她现在看到了他眼中的恐惧。 _这是西里斯，我的西里斯，和他死时一模一样……我看过他这个样子……_ “别说你不知道！”

啊，是的。是的。因为他没变……所以报纸上的日期会有点难懂。

“说下去啊，”她说，她既生气又痛苦，又想抱住他求他不要消失。“说下去，问我。我会告诉你真相，我发誓我会，哪怕是你要逼我撒谎。”

他气得满脸通红，“为什么报纸写着现在是2015年？”他低声威胁。

她直接看着他的眼睛，眼泪并未停下。“因为现在就是2015年。”

他的嘴唇如他预期中一样抿紧，他用力将她推到墙上，她不知道他能有这么大的力气。“你在撒谎！”他喊，他的脸离她很近。“说实话！”

她很震惊，她肯定她的震惊也写在了脸上。因为即使她知道自己变了，他可能不会认出她（他不想，就算想到了也不愿相信），她却并不相信西里斯-布莱克会伤害她。

“你——”她低声说。“你——”

他的脸色突然变白，而后从她身边走开，明显是意识到了自己的失态。也许，只是也许，他也开始怀疑她是谁——也许是因为她眼中显而易见被辜负的神情。

_你抛弃了我们。我需要你时，你却不在，你甚至还一无所知，而且我不能因此伤害你，但我想——_

而后她从口袋中拿出魔杖，眼泪依旧在顺着她气到发红的脸上流着，“全速击退!”她喊道。

他仅是一瞬的惊讶而后就从她身前飞出落在地上。他并不知道她是巫师或者她会魔法，她竟然可怕地得意着。“神形俱散!”她尖叫着，用力挥着魔杖——胸前伤口再次开始流血，他嘶声吃痛。

赫敏丢了魔杖，脸色苍白，她这才意识到自己做了什么。

她一只手捂住嘴蹲下，眼泪依旧在流。

“真他妈活见鬼了，”过了一会儿，他摇摇晃晃地起来靠在墙上。

她认为他的总结十分到位。

赫敏迟钝地觉得这还挺有趣。她又蹲在角落哭了起来，而这次她有幸被他欣赏。而且，与上次不同，他可能不会注意到她胸口的剧烈疼痛，自他走后她心口就永无休止地一直在痛。那里正好是她的心所在的地方，但她清楚地知道疼痛来自于脑而并非心，所以为什么那里会痛？

“你个混蛋，”她哽咽。“虽然不是你的错.”

他颤抖着去拿魔杖，甚至没有费心偷偷去拿。他握住它时她并未阻止。

“告诉我怎么了，”他厉声道，“你怎么知道我的。”

赫敏没有回答。她已经决定，就算死神想要请她喝茶，她也会欣然接受。

“告诉我！”他重复道，声音却只能嘶哑如耳语。

他丝毫没有预料到接下来她会抱住他，哭泣着，一遍又一遍地说“对不起，对不起，对不起，我失败了……”如同她心中所想——她很多年以来一直尝试着想要说出但从未成功的。

她不确定为什么他没有把她扔在地上然后再次问她真相。也许是因为她注意到的那种奇怪的连结，也许他依旧仁慈善良，阿兹卡班用了十二年都未能剥夺掉他的理智。但他一动不动……很久之后，他用双臂环住她，额头落在她的肩上。

“为什么？”他轻声问。这个问题中藏着太多，但她理解为 _为什么说对不起，为什么你失败了……_

“因——因为我没能救你，”她答，“我也没——没能救他们……” _因为我应该是万事通，最厉害的女巫，但我却什么都做不了……_

“你什么时候……”他犹豫道，好像不太相信，“需要救我……”

赫敏抽泣道，“你落——落下帷——帷幔的时候……你死了，我们都以为你死了……”

他一愣，她感觉到了他现在心中所想。我们？他在思考。而后他意识到， _她很有可能知道这些_ 。

“多久——”他哽咽，“多久了？”他嘶哑着问，“十九年？”

他无法回答。因为他是真的，他有身体，他没有死。她真的复活了离开的人，虽然只有他，但现在这就够了。

西里斯似乎发现她的崩溃。她在他怀中哭着，他不发一言。

把手放在他胸前时她才发现有温热粘腻的液体浸透了他的衬衫，而这是她的错。

“我——”她突然松开，看着她手上的血。

“不用担心。”他喃喃道，脸上微红，神色疲惫，“我经历过更糟的——相信我。”

_阿兹卡班。_

“我知道，”赫敏吞咽。“但你得跟我来，”她牵着他的手将他带去沙发，而后匆忙去厨房拿出急救包。“这里没有医用魔药，我想——你一定知道了我住在麻瓜……”她对他微微一笑。“但我会尽力用我有的做到最好，然后今晚给你做些别的。”

他迷惑地眨眼，好像在说： _今晚？我能留下？你什么时候决定的？你把我像个旧娃娃一样扔掉的时候还是你在我身上哭的时候？_

她礼貌地视而不见，然后去扯他的衬衫。

而他不愧是那个奇怪地毫不谦逊的他，他自己动手轻而易举脱了下来。赫敏所见让她呼吸一滞，而后她瑟缩。

比她预想中糟糕很多。看来贝拉这一击毫无保留——当然，黑魔法是她的专长，但赫敏从未见过这咒语能留下如此重的伤。

“天哪，”赫敏拿出杀菌药水时不禁喃喃道。

西里斯抽动。“吓人。”

干掉的血液很快被清理掉，赫敏停下来咬住拇指上的伤口，她紧张时就会这样。她犹豫着要不要解释杀菌药水。最好还是算了，她用它浸湿她的手帕，然后盖向伤处，她以为至少会有一句不入耳的咒骂（考虑到她的病人是谁）。

但西里斯眼睛都没有眨一下。

_嗯。毕竟刚才他连声呜咽都没有。我该预料到的……_

赫敏移开手帕，看到上边鲜红的血迹时不住地瑟缩。一定很痛。

然后是纱布，然后是胶带（虽然他没喊过一句痛，她还是尽可能轻手轻脚），最后用绷带缠住来确保其他东西不会进去。

一切结束后，她用手擦了擦前额——她迟钝地意识到他抓住了她的手腕。

“这是什么时候弄的？”他严肃地问。

赫敏看向她的手时几乎笑了。她一直咬着的那里果然又破了——她的拇指上满是鲜血。他没等她回答就拿起她的手帕为她轻轻擦去了血液，在伤口处迅速地贴上了创口贴，对于一个纯血而言，他真的是反应迅速。 _但他逃亡了一学年，他一定学会了……_

“好了，”他说，“我亲爱的名字以H开头的疯女人。”她一时没反应过来他是如何知道的——而后她看到了印有她名字缩写的手帕。他很紧张——显然，他在试图幽默。

她鼓起勇气，视线定格在他双眼中满是忧虑的地方，那忧虑再无法消散。因为他经历过更糟，他有权知道。

她说出了此生最难说出的一句话，“赫敏。”

他眼神一晃。

“什么？”

_求你，上帝，求你让他听到，不要让我再说一遍。_ 但她还是重复道，“我的名字是赫敏，西里斯。十九年了。”

如果她刚才就觉得他面色苍白，那她明显错了。现在他惨白如鬼魂。

他看向手帕上的缩写。H.G

赫敏-格兰杰


	4. The Remainder 留下的人

赫敏并不爱酒。她不喜欢不受控制，早上醒来头脑一片空白的感觉。但她和很多人一样，知道有些情况下酒精无用却不可或缺。

现在就是这样的情况。

“我有些朗姆，”她对西里斯说，慢慢从地上站起来。“我去拿，要喝点吗？”

他没有说话。他似乎又在看向她，和之前打量的深色一样。 _这个赫敏，很不一样，我能感觉出——这其中有故事——_

“就当你同意了，”她低声说。

她回来时，他在看着棋盘。赫敏给两人各满满地到了酒，她留下了酒瓶，以防万一谁不够喝。“来一局？”她轻声问。

他用手扶住头，“好，好，当然。”他笑着说，却明显有些抵抗。“这次我会赢，你知道的。”

她笑了，心中有些什么被点燃。“当然，就像你曾经那样会赢。”他从未赢过。“但......我有些疏于练习。所以你可能真的会赢。”

赫敏摆好棋——它们的脸上流露出终于被使用的笑容，她几乎觉得同情。片刻之内，棋盘皆满。它们显然决定了她应该执白棋。

“究竟多少年没下了？”西里斯问，终于适应了现状一些。毕竟对于他来说不过只是一周的样子。

“十九年，”她说。

他似乎意识到了这是一个敏感话题。他没有继续追问。

赫敏先走，她移了皇后的卒，她在努力回忆起她为什么如此迷恋这种特定的开局。却一时想不起来。巫师棋有些特定的模式，固定的方法和与之配套的棋路……

他的反应比她预想中快很多，占据了中场一些格子。这是她教给他的。守住中场就能赢。

“赫敏？”他努力尝试着将这个名字安在眼前这个人身上。好吧。至少她不用证明自己是谁。

“我在，我在，”她说，“我在动了，”她用皇后的卒保住她的骑士。她记得自己也很喜欢这一步，保住一颗棋子的同时被移动的那颗棋子也轻而易举地保住了......

他接着走了他的下一步，她心中突然有什么塌陷。他前不久刚刚和巅峰状态的她下过。她最好的时候，她总能玩过他......但那已经过去太久了。她的下一步几乎是糟糕至极，她发现自己没有办法注意到哪些棋子处于危险——他命令他的主教吞掉她一颗棋子的时候皱眉，这让她一早就差不多完全没了优势。

这个天才怎么了，他似乎想问。她的热情、谋划、才华都去哪里了？

“将，”他说。

赫敏闭上眼睛思考她的最佳选择。她没有很多。卒，毫无疑问，动一个卒，但她不能，很明显她的卒被将住——

“哦，”她轻声说，“是将军，西里斯......还记得吗？”

他的视线离开棋盘。她以为他赢了会十分雀跃......但显然，这个胜利毫无意义。

她一时间不知所措。两人都熟悉的回忆被浪费了。该如何与一个她多年未见、甚至已经被她哀悼过的人联络感情呢……

她脸上露出一个缓慢但坚定的微笑。

她依旧聪明。她知道这点。有关下棋的知识不过是被埋起来了，深到需要再学一次。

“再来一局。”

他抬头看向她，她在挥着手。棋子们兴高采烈地重组起来，互相握手，然后回到自己的那一边。

“这次，”她说，“会不一样。”她喝了一口朗姆，看见他也照做。温暖的烈酒让她备感安慰，她感觉到她很久不用的脑袋重新开始转动。但是当然，很慢。

“卒到D4。”皇后的卒。

他扬起眉毛，“卒到D5，”他的皇后的卒挡住了她的。这种做法并不推荐，但是，他一直玩得很好......

她的巫师棋知识逐渐浮出脑海。她现在想起来了。她总是说他的防守不好——他总是不放过攻击任何打开的口子——但他从来不听她的。甚至是现在这个对象棋所知不多的赫敏，都能好好利用这一点。

她的棋子似乎能听懂她的想法。它们盯着他走出更多惊险的招数，任何知道规则的人都能有机可乘。

她面色苍白的主教到达棋盘中央的时候，她发现她知道该怎么做了。到这样的境地后，她从未输过，即使是和罗恩下。

就算她接下来的棋路没有章法，甚至有时会是愚蠢，她也会十分骄傲此刻自己把那个脸色阴沉的国王掀翻在地，让它滚下棋盘落到了十分惊讶的西里斯手中。

“将军，”她宣布此局结束。

西里斯看了看棋盘，又看向她的脸。

“难过，”他抱怨道，“过了这么久，我还是会输……”他喝了一大口朗姆酒。“我真的这么差么？”

她笑了，也许比平时要笑得更开，“呃……不是的。只是现在，你的……”她指向棋盘他的国王原本该在的那个角落，只有一个皇后保护着它，而皇后已经不能做出任何有用的防守。“防守太糟糕了，至少得有两个卒……她的拇指不知不觉间移向嘴巴，他伸手将她的手拉下。”

“我记得你总得一直嚼着什么，”他笑着说，“但你不是该找些胡萝卜棒之类的东西，而不是你包扎得这么漂亮的拇指？”

她脸红了——之后她才意识到，在这样尴尬的局面下，因为实在没有更好的选择，他不得不转向他专有的魅力。实际上，她的年纪已经大到足够能自行欣赏，却被安置在了这样魅力的接收端，她感觉很奇怪。

“我想是的，”她咕哝道，“你是想告诉我你饿了么，西里斯？”他不敢相信地笑了，而后仿佛很伤心的样子向后退。事实上，她竟然真的在和他开玩笑，他看上去十分震惊。

“好吧，你知道人们怎么说的，”他玩笑道，“喂狗一时就得……”

赫敏强忍着笑意。“上帝啊，我真的要喂你么？你可是条声名狼藉的狗，尽管现在已经洗清罪名了。”

他闻言愣住了。她片刻后才意识到她十分不明智的撕开了他们贴在不宜讨论事项上的封贴。

“赫敏……”他开口，“你——”

“我去拿些胡萝卜棒，”她飞快地说，“还有——还有芹菜，虽然我知道你不喜欢。”

她走到冰箱时，她不知道该靠在冰箱上，还是该无力地耸耸肩。他最终一定会发现那些细节，而且她也不能想象让他就这么一直什么都不知道。这是……死局。

翻找胡萝卜的时候，她记起了卢平教——莱姆斯有次跟她说的，那是在一切无可挽回之后。

_“我不愿意做那个把……这一切讲给西里斯的人。如果他还活着的话。”_

_她皱眉。该死的，卢平，你个乌鸦嘴。如果再见你——_

_你会很开心的。因为我是那个讲给他的人。该死的。_

她叹气。胡萝卜找出来了。她不能再用它们为借口了。

不过。还没有沙拉酱。

而她找出沙拉酱、盘子、漂亮的盛酱的小碗，她已经没有更多的借口可以用来拖延，她只好回到他身边。

她放下盘子，拿起一块胡萝卜，不去看他炽热的目光。

“我自由了。”

陈述句，而不是问句。她非常不想让他抱有过分的希望，不只是因为大家都认为他死了，而是因为他关心的大多数人都不在了。

但是……“是的，”她静静地说。

他闻言颤抖，眼中神色复杂，他很像想要抱住她然后告诉全世界或者做其他类似的事的样子。她敢肯定他有一瞬间是要这样，但他在此前就闭上了嘴巴。他闭上眼睛让自己镇静下来。

“再来一局，好么？”他眼睛依旧闭着。

赫敏啧啧道，“我以为你是被逼的，西里斯。”

他睁开眼睛，他的目光让她打了个寒颤。一种无法用语言表达的纯粹热烈的解脱。“自由”是最贴切的形容，而这个词已经被他用过了。“那就再来一次，不然我——”

“什么？”她讽刺地问，向后靠着椅背得意地笑着，她不知道自己还能这么笑。“把我变成一个纽特？我是那个有魔杖的。你的丢了，鬼知道在哪儿——当然我会解决这件事的，一定会。”他笑起来，张开嘴想要反驳，但她用一种前所未有的温暖轻松的口吻抢先开口，“但那要在我厌烦了使唤你给我洗碗，让你唯命是从之后。”朗姆。一定是朗姆酒的缘故。

西里斯现在咧着嘴笑容灿烂。“前提是，你的魔杖不会在睡着时被我偷走。而且，我敢保证，作为掠夺者，我有很多你意想不到的新奇手段。”

赫敏吐吐舌头，“你忘了，我可是黄金三人组的一员。可别小看我。”这次她很容易地躲开了记忆。她在 _开心_ ，该死的，这不能让记忆毁了。

这次是他挥了挥手，棋子一一归位。“那好，”他板着脸说，她敢肯定他是装的，“这次我们，以谁保管魔杖做赌注。”

赫敏笑了，“好，应该会很有趣。”她的皇后这次朝她抛了个媚眼，用肘碰了碰旁边的主教，对它低声说了些什么。它先是笑了，而后咳嗽了几声又恢复了认真的样子。很明显，主教不该这样想。

“哦，”她低头对皇后说。“你刚才说什么？”

“我说你一定会输给这个流氓的，”棋子大声喊道，虽然在她听来不过是几声吱吱，“看起来你和他一起能找些 _乐子_ ！”

赫敏说不出话来。“这——”

“——听起来是个好主意，”西里斯迅速说，朝她眨了眨眼睛。“我想看看塔郎泰拉舞之后，你还能不能跳出什么新花样。”

她吸气，“我想看你穿粉色。”

他摆摆手。“今天看不到的，蜜恩。”

她眨眼。

**_蜜恩？_ **

**_很好。_ **

棋盘不得不反转好让他先走。他得意地对她笑着，她突然觉得很不安。

_他在计划什么？_

“卒到D4。”他皇后的卒向前移动了两格。

她的嘴巴张开。 _你——混蛋！难以置信！_ 因为如果她按习惯走她最爱的皇后卒作为回应……

她就是在冒险。

他真是个无耻、该死、 _聪明_ 的混蛋。尽管她暗自咒骂，心中却依旧温暖。她很开心他回来了。

“很好，”她咕哝道，拇指几乎又要被含在嘴里——但她意识到了，转而拿起了一块胡萝卜。

她可以温和地反抗，但这样他就能用另一个卒巩固他在中场的局势。上帝啊，那样她就有麻烦了。而如果他接下来用骑士去防守……

“很好，”她重复道，提高了音量。“你会后悔的——蠢狗。”他装作没有听见她。“卒到D5。”她的卒在走向注定要死的路之前对她敬礼。她的皇后叽叽喳喳地朝它挥手。

西里斯自然拿下了他的卒。她皱眉咬了一口胡萝卜。希望，她这样能走下去。

_战争已开……我必须筑墙建堡……_

他的下一步是用骑士守住中场。赫敏发现她真的不喜欢他全力防守的样子。这感觉很……诡异。

她的卒向前，进攻的同时也为她的骑士让路。而后他的皇后却奇怪地向前走了一步。

_他在干嘛？_ 她玩得也许真的很差。很好，他很好，因为她很久没有理智地下棋了。

“下呀？”他不耐烦地说。

“是，是，我知道，”她说，他下定决心做好一件事的时候真的很讨厌。她 _以前_ 怎么没发现？

赫敏将右边的卒向前保护主教——她骂出了声，而后她收回手。

这就是了。 _这_ 就是他的谋划。几乎完全该死的被她遗忘的没有丝毫防护的那边。

他的皇后拿下了她的车，她没好气地咕哝着。

“看来，”他点头道，“我们今天能欣赏你的探戈跳的怎么样。”

_混蛋。_

赫敏动了她左边的骑士去挽救危局，用它护好主教（该死的，为什么她没有早些这样？）

这次他整整皱眉了三十秒——在他确定没有陷阱后，用皇后拿下了她右边的骑士。 _真棒。我接下来该怎么下？这要是世界上最快分出胜负的一盘棋了……_

赫敏决定按照她原来的计划，所以她用车守城。而西里斯稍微移了他的皇后，游戏有趣地进行着。

她此时意识到自己已经实际落后了九招，她不如就不再挣扎认命地去跳探戈。

西里斯看着不安的她笑了。他当然该笑——她从未看过如此出色的防守。

看见局面此刻完全翻转，她决定甩手听之任之。

_啊！_ 她的表情似乎泄露了心绪，突然之间他竟然看起来就没有那么得意了。

赫敏用皇后拿下他的主教——她早就有的一步——她装作全不在意这样会牺牲掉皇后。

西里斯眨眼。

而后……他停住。

她看着他眼睛扫过一颗颗棋子，想过她所有能用的棋招。他满脸疑惑。因为（她完全知道）她的这步棋并无任何缘由。这步棋愚蠢至极。

_哈。西里斯-布莱克，使劲去想吧。_

很久之后，差不多像是几个小时之后，他耸着肩拿下了她的皇后，做好了准备迎接她接下来如何出其不意地翻盘然后将他一军。

但赫敏却没有。

她反而用骑士拿下来他的卒。然后她的骑士也灰飞烟灭。

现在她的棋子似乎很开心，因为他们在一颗一颗被灰飞烟灭。它们盲目地向敌人进攻，有一颗甚至不愿意去死，尽管已经明显无力生还。西里斯皱着眉戳了那颗棋子一下——它骄傲地看了他一眼，而后也粉身碎骨。

而最终西里斯终于大获全胜时，赫敏满足地笑着把魔杖递给他。

“你到底在得意什么？”他目瞪口呆地问。

“怎么？”她天真地问道。“你不是要看我跳舞么？”哦，他现在一定看穿了她的表情。

西里斯叹气。“你知道的，我能。但我有种感觉，看你跳舞，我就没有魔药喝了……”

然后。

他递回魔杖。

赫敏眨眼。

“怎么？”他问。而她敢发誓他的表情和她刚才一模一样。

“天哪，”她喃喃道，“怎么看你都是完全赢了。”

他如同往常一样弄乱她的头发。“那还用说。但现在这种情况下，我还要医用魔药会不会太过分了？”

她无奈地笑着，起身再次走向阁楼。

.

.

.

.

.

她要做的第一件事是找书。这是所有与魔法相关的事的开始——找一本书。

然而她记不得是哪本了。

_五年级还是六年级...…也许是四年级教的，也许他们想让我们尽早准备好……_

她仿佛听见一个声音，让她不快地笑了。 _永远保持警惕！_

不。不是四年级。如果是四年级，她可能就能帮到他……

“在找什么？”

赫敏做了个鬼脸。

“是的，事实上，我不记得哪一年学的医用魔药了。说真的，如果不是因为知道邓布利多坚持我们必须要学这个，我几乎要怀疑斯内普没有教过。毕竟，他不是那种教我们非致命魔药的人……”

突如其来的寂静让赫敏转身看向他。西里斯脸色阴沉，她这才想起来这两人的宿仇。他没能开口说些什么，他的神情突然变得有些后悔。因为斯内普可能死了，他知道，你不应该恨一个死人……

“他还在，”赫敏轻声说，“这么久以来，第一个挺过一年的黑魔法防御课教授……”

西里斯闻言放松下来，明显是对自己恨斯内普这事感觉舒服多了。“那个头油脑腻的混蛋得逞了是吧？”

_哦，西里斯，如果你能知道那个头油脑腻的混蛋在结束之前为你的教子做了什么……_

“他是个好人，”她看着他难看的脸色笑着说道。“藏得很深很深很深，但的确是——你知道他在为我们做间谍，即使有那么大的风险。”

西里斯不快地嘟囔了些什么，随后摇了摇头。“无论如何，试试这本……”他一手扶着胸口弯下腰，拿起那本书。赫敏皱着眉走去扶住他。

“我能找到的，你知道的，”她说，“你，和你……你怎么不能安生地待着！” _噢，天哪，说错话了。_

西里斯面色严肃地看向她。她知道，不用他说出口她就知道，他给不了她这个问题的答案。“看这里！”她没给他机会问出口。“在这儿！你先坐下，我去找材料……”

话落，她转身四处翻箱倒柜，一些鼠尾草、一点阿瓦隆叶……

他片刻之后离开，他的心跳更加剧烈。他也许得到了什么暗示，他也许马上就会失去这种不知不痛的幸福……

当然，坩埚，清单上最后一项。有些费事，但最终她成功把所有拿下了楼。

她回到客厅时，西里斯正在看着她的照片。她唇干舌燥，却并未阻止她。她知道他在看着照片中的她，试图和眼前这个人联系在一起。因为那里的赫敏和他认识的那个赫敏相近。一个不那么难过、不幸的赫敏。一个什么都不知道的赫敏。

因为没有合适生火的地方，她把坩埚缩小，移到了灶台上。呵，真是诡异——斯内普哪怕只是听到她要这么随便的熬他宝贵的魔药估计都会中风……

赫敏看着书，试着不去想客厅里那个迷茫的男人，也许他还非常孤独，非常……恐惧。恐惧不适合用在西里斯身上。她以为，摄魂怪之后，他再也不会害怕了。但此刻，他的确在。他害怕听到教子已经死了，他再也不能见到他，除了在这张该死的高兴地挥着手傻笑着的照片里……

_啊，变绿了。顺时针，赫敏，顺时针。_

她手中魔杖优雅地一挥，锅中传来啪地一声。熬好了。

她迅速倒在杯子中递给他。他抬头看了她一眼，眼神炽热坚决，对照比较着试图找出一些线索。她试着微笑。

赫敏递给他之后转身，战战兢兢地将剩余的魔药装瓶子里。不要浪费，不想......但她在不知不觉重返魔法世界，一点一点。她觉得自己已经走得太远停不下来了。

她回来时，西里斯正惆怅地盯着那个杯子。“我一直讨厌这些东西......”他喃喃道。“至少，我记得是这样。上次喝还是在霍格沃兹了。”

赫敏耸肩，“我只是觉得它们味道有点刺鼻，但也许只有我这么觉得。”

他哼了一声，然后拿起魔药放到鼻子边。他一口气吞了下去，他脸上的表情十分精彩。“这是能隔夜的，对吧？”他问。

她不好意思地笑了。因为不久之后，所有的拖延结束，就会是那些问题.....“是这样，我现在没有做现配现用的那种的原料，有些原料太危险了，不能卖给我这样的人......”

西里斯探寻地看着她，“你在做什么？”他问，“现在应该在魔法部吧，甚至都做了副部长。”

赫敏叹气。直入主题，片刻不停？

“我敢肯定，她缓慢道，“如果我真的试试，我也许可以。战争英雄什么的......”他的兴趣被立刻吸引，她能看出。他此刻的表情仿佛在说， _说出来吧_ ，“......但我从来没打过这张牌。毕竟人们不想被揭伤疤。”

他不说话，她看了他一眼，心中既感激又同情。如果他问她......这一切会变得艰难很多......但他不会喜欢听她要说的那些。

所以她开门见山，试图不沉溺在记忆中。

“康奈利-福吉，”她说，“在你......消失那年直接辞职了。当然，我们被告知，人不可能走出帷幔，所以我们自然认为你，呃......”

“死了，”他补充道，对此十分不开心，但的确听懂了暗示。

“好吧，的确是这样，”她胆怯地说，“但你一定能想象到......我们用了一段时间才走出来，但没有一个人真的走出来了。我想邓布利多有时也责怪过—— _责怪_ ——他自己。因为他后来到了，你明白的，我们都以为只要有他在，就不会 _真的_ 出什么差错......”。西里斯嘟囔着。她知道他十分尊重邓布利多。而现在，她知道他在责怪自己去追哈利。但定罪问责这件事太过棘手，而且这不是那时最重要的事，所以她试着不去担忧这点。“所以——福吉，没错，他辞职了。因为黑魔标记升空的时候，所有人都知道他会搞砸。”

“是谁？”他迫切地问，他想要——需要知道。

“噢，”她小声说，“这——这不重要。”

她忽略了他脸上的怀疑继续说道，“无论如何，最后是韦斯莱先生接替了他——你还记得人们总是想要给他升职——但我认为他做得好很多。他立刻组织所有人，让邓布利多自由支配，将差不多算是半退休状态的傲罗整顿好，处理那些已经被确认为食死徒的人。穆迪他......十分开心。”

“可以想见，”西里斯轻声说。

“傲罗开始密切注意着名气大的前食死徒，他们给阿兹卡班用了不同的警卫。我知道很多，因为他们总是将一切都跟我说......即使......，我在总部待的不多。”她的目光移开，她不知道他是否清楚原因。他也许知道。毕竟西里斯-布莱克有一堆需要躲开的痛苦记忆。但他知道如何躲开那些美好的回忆吗？甜中带着苦的那种。

“但第一年依旧很糟糕。伏地魔那边惊喜不断，我们由于时间限制依旧混乱不堪。第一个月......我们失去了很多人。”

西里斯想问她，她知道，从他的表情可以看出他问题中潜藏的痛苦，但他必须要知道。“有我认识的人吗？”他轻声问。

“没有，”她挤出答案，“没有——没有你认识的人。” _只是迪安、秋、帕德玛和帕瓦蒂_ ——“那之后......”她低声说，“邓布利多为学生开放了霍格沃兹，在夏天。”

西里斯一手揉着太阳穴向后靠向沙发，试图消化这些信息。顷刻之间，只有一瞬间，她 _明白_ 了他的感受。对于他来说，不过是一天，一天之前，仍然有希望，而一天之后，充斥在他耳边的就是死亡、受伤和一整场他本该参与却并未参与的战争。他没有战斗的机会。

“但，”她轻声叹息，“之后好了很多。人们开始团结。我们的......伤亡减少了......”这些话在她口中发烫，“......因为人们开始相互照顾。而且，”她脸上露出凶狠，“我们开始能成功杀掉一些食死徒。” _卢修斯-马尔福，他的脸永远停留在最后那个冷笑......_ 但是这记忆却变质了，因为她忍不住会想起角落里双手抱头的那个男孩，因为德拉科失去了那个他从小仰望的人......

他奇迹般地没有尝试着杀了他们。从他们对他的了解，他报仇合情合理。但是，他在战争中消失了......她再未听到过他只字片语。

也许他和她现在一样。虽然这样想很奇怪。

“赫敏？”西里斯小心地喊。

她吞咽，发现很难继续下去。但她还是开了口。

“伏地魔......他知道战争情况不乐观。他决定在能造成最大伤痛的地方下狠手。所以......”赫敏的声音哽咽，“他选择了霍格沃兹。”

西里斯的手伸过桌子握住她的，给予她无声的支持，但她知道他会恨她。非此即彼，但接下来的发生的事情她负有绝对的责任。

“他最开始用夺魂咒......他支配着几个学生在那天晚上打开了门。斯内普差点没有办法及时通知邓布利多。而且......那天晚上我们都不在。我们穿着隐身衣出去了。”

_出来，出来，不论你在哪里，波特。你不能用一件斗篷骗住黑魔王......_

“他们在被发现之前封锁了休息室，”她说，“你敢相信吗，你不会信的......是斯内普出来找我们。”

_让我来，主人？我能听到他们的呼吸声......_

她的手紧握。

“他们让我逃。该死......该死的格兰芬多英雄主义。他们说他们去引开注意，我就快要去找人帮忙。然后我——我——”她的头垂到手上。“我相信了他们。他们说他们不会死的时候。”

_绿光闪过。跑着，尖叫着，有没有人，任何人，求求你——希望他们没事，虽然知道这不可能，但他是那个大难不死的男孩，他总能活下来的，对吧？_

她没有办法继续。不是现在。

而他知道了真相，他可以随心所欲的鄙视她。

“赫敏......”西里斯声音嘶哑，“你——”

“我跑了，”她哭泣着说，“但我找到他时已经太晚了，而斯内普也让我逃，而他留下挽——挽救危——危局——”

_该死的，傻姑娘，跑啊！还是你无所不知的脑子终于失去知觉了？找到最近的肖像，通知所有人！_

她微弱地察觉到他站起来放开了她的手。而后，她就明白了，世上所有的巫师棋加在一起都不能让他好一些了。

门被打开。

她听到了他的叫喊——介于咒骂和哭泣之间——和他的拳头砸在墙上的声音。

而故事并没有在这里结束。

它不能。


	5. 无眠之夜

_赫——赫敏？罗恩和哈利在哪里？_

_走了。_

_去哪里了？_

_走了。_

_哪里？他们在哪里？告诉我！_

_她领着他走到画像前，因为她已经告诉卡多根爵士了，现在可以由他承担讲故事的责任了。反正纳威必须要知道她在带他去哪里——他脸上的神情这么告诉她。_

_前面的声音在嘲讽和大笑。胜利，胜利，你能相信竟然这么容易么，就在那个老蠢货的鼻子底下，太——_

_而斯内普，斯内普也在，生气地说着可恶的女孩逃出了他的掌心——但伏地魔却在道喜，因为再也没人能伤到他了，既然他已经杀了他的死敌。_

_准备好了吗，纳威？_

_没有回头路的，纳威。_

_你确定吗，纳威？_

_那我们该出发了。_

_尖叫，嘶喊，哭泣，两个孩子对一群食死徒和黑魔王。但是天哪，他们的脸，他们两个突然死去时他们滑稽地惊讶的脸，只用了两个词，这两个学生曾经激烈回避的那两个词。_

_割开，眩晕，杀。一句咒语，一个动作，一片混乱之中。她记得魔药教授脸上扭曲的表情——不，你个蠢女孩，他似乎在说，你毁了我，你知道吗，我不能再袖手旁边了，但你就不能该死的等着救兵来吗？_

_不。_

_不，我不能。_

_阿瓦达索命。_

**_阿瓦达索命。_ **

_不可饶恕。_

_他们做的不可饶恕。_

_我不会原谅他们。_

_钻心剜骨，钻心剜骨，钻心剜骨，他们一起攻击她，而且其中一人——_

_是斯内普。_

_噢，看，多有趣啊，她回来救他们了。你知道他们已经死了吧？你知道的，对吧？_

_他看向她，用伤人的话表示同情，但她还是一直哭。该死的，你和他们和你的混血黑魔王。_

_然后伏地魔笑了，他的笑声尖利，她曾经只听人说过并未亲耳听到，他走向挣扎着的纳威，在他额前划了一道。你想要这个，是不是，这条伤疤，优越的象征。你想要成为他，是不——_

_但他没有听到预言的有一半。_

_而她不得不停下哭泣看着，怀疑是不是一直是这样。_

_因为纳威的脸上是她从未看到过的愤怒。黑魔王还给他魔杖嘲弄地鞠躬，食死徒们笑了，但都瞪着他杀人，伏地魔告诉他他赢不了——那个可以赢的人已经死了，而他只是半个没有天赋、笨手笨脚的哑炮，一点天分都没有……_

“赫敏……”

他靠紧她，胳膊抓住她的，好像她是救命稻草。她摇摇头，不知道为什么西里斯还没有接过魔杖结束这一切。她是那个不该幸存的幸存者，是这些人中最另类的，是懦夫，是那个逃跑的人——

“他们——他们死得其所。死得其所。他们想——他们会想要——”

他在试图说服自己。她能看出这没有用。

“该是我的，”她说，“如果我再聪明一点，我会告诉逼他们让我留下。”她眼睛呆呆地望着他。

_纳威也鞠躬，眼中是冰冷的愤怒。致礼。没错。决斗就是这样。_

“但他死了，”她轻声说，“他就这样死了。”

_是的，孩子，对我鞠躬。就像你的父母那样，先是疯掉，然后被贝拉杀掉……_

西里斯的手握得更紧，她边笑边哭，希望自己是那个能天命要杀掉他的人。

_伏地魔。_

_这个名字被丝毫说出，没有任何恐惧。看着他们中最懦弱的那个笔直地站着反抗，直直地盯着死神的眼睛。_

_她看着，等着，找着魔杖，而斯内普——那个拉着她的人——将她的_ **_魔杖_ ** _塞进她手里。_

_喊到三时，丫头，不要搞砸，让我们砰的一声出去，至少，你这个该死的格兰芬多小天才。_

_但他……_

“他——”

**_他——_ **

**_心伤神碎。_ **

_魔杖就位，男孩，你曾经决斗过吗？有过吧？哦，天哪，我看你是在想杀掉我。_

_一。_

_准备好，丫头，记住，到三。_

二。

_一道光。_

_你_ **_得_ ** _准备好，你知道我们的目的是杀人吧？_

_三——_

_阿瓦达索命。_

_阿瓦达索命。_

**_阿瓦达索命。_ **

_贝拉特里克斯——死了。在她手里。西里斯、隆巴顿夫妇、其他无数人大仇得报，而她毫无感觉。_

_麦克奈尔——死了。而斯内普对他惨白的脸也没有什么特别的反应。_

_还有……_

_伏地魔_

_也_

_死了。_

_一片寂静。_

_所有人都在震惊，这不可能。他死了！哈利波特，大难不死的男孩，唯独能杀死他的人，因为他被标记——_

_但纳威-隆巴顿额前的伤口嘲讽地留着血，他向伏地魔苍白到发青的尸体鞠躬。_

_你必须真心，使用不可饶恕咒时必须是真心要——_

_援兵到了，只晚了一会儿。_

_而后他们意识到一切结束了，黑魔王不能再威胁到任何人了。_

_赫敏看向那些她刚才希望看到的脸。_

_而后时间停止。_

“为什么？”她问他，“我不想……我不想再来一次。邓布利多问过之后我就……”

“赫敏，”他对她说。“你不——绝不——你知道这不能怪你——”

“为什么不呢？”

太痛了。他自己也这么痛，他如何还能安慰她呢？这是他来说太过分了，她知道。她不想要他的安慰——她不期盼他的安慰——所以她把他拉向她，装作并不在乎，任他去伤去痛。

她已经痛了比十七年还久了。

.

.

.

.

.

这是她做过最难的事之一。她从未真正走完过哀悼的正确流程，虽然她知道她应该要走。不知为何，她停留在了震惊和否认，而此刻，西里斯在试着坚持，她感觉好像一下经历了剩下的所有阶段。

而这本身就可怕。看着她曾经景仰的人试图理解一切，无法掌控，神思软弱，不发一言。她知道自己永远无法直截了当地告诉他，或者给他一个了结。因为她不能——她没有能力用一个词肯定地告诉他。她能告诉他他们不在了，她能告诉他他们没有活下来，但她不能说——她说不出那个——

“赫敏，”他喊她，脸在她的肩膀上。“接下来我该怎么走？去哪里？你去了哪里？”

她的嘴唇向上翘起，挤出一个悲伤的鬼脸。

“哪里也没去。但我很快就要走到了，到了我就告诉你。”

**_睡去……在黎明时醒来……赖在床上，因为今天没有任何事可做……明天也没有、后天也没有……_ **

一束光闪过，而后她叹气。

“给我……给我什么，”他恳求。“什么都行。给我些事让我做。”

赫敏试着想出什么。但这很难。她与世隔绝太久了……

“我懂，”她严肃地说，“你必须要让人知道你存在。之后，要告诉卢平——他会想知道——之后……”她犹豫道。“我也说不清，找个工作，找个人安定下来。好好过日子，你知道么？”

“我发现，”他平静道，“你并没有听取自己的建议。”

“不啊，”她反驳道，“某种程度上，我听了。毕竟，不然你以为你是怎么到这儿的？”

西里斯叹气而后站起，他揉着前额。“我不明白这些。一点都不明白。我不打算装作明白了。而现在……，我只需要睡觉。”

赫敏看着他，眼中是残忍的确定，“你不会睡着的。”

他不听。

“我可以试试。”

.

.

.

.

.

她的确把头放到了枕头上闭上了眼睛。但奇怪的是，这么多年里，总是能睡着、能在睡着时不想任何事的她，现在却一直醒着，她想着此刻徒劳地试着睡去、试着忘记的他。

赫敏睁开眼睛，在床上翻来覆去，想要找到一个舒服的姿势。几秒钟之后，她安定下来再次闭上眼睛。

但是，她费心周折找的睡姿也并不舒服。

_纳威……纳威，这能弥补任何事吗？能让任何事感觉好点吗？_

_不。它……没有任何用。_

_能再次感觉自己完整吗？能填上那个疼痛的口子吗？_

_不能。仍旧是空的。_

一滴眼泪从她眼角滑下，而后她意识到她又开始重开头一一来过。有时明白，有时不明白，有时哭泣，她再也不可能再次看到他们了。有时想要逼自己忘记。而最可怕的，有时她能成功忘记片刻——当然意识到忘记就等同于让他们白白死去一样，随之而来的就是撕心裂肺的愧疚。

赫敏咽下眼泪起来，额头靠着墙。房间中很冷，而她的空调并未停下。所以是什么少了，为什么她该死的睡不着。

她用嘴含住拇指，丝毫没发现自己在咬它。

**_事已至此……不可能好起来了……_ **

口中一阵甜腥——她拉开拇指暗自骂着自己，创口贴被毁了。为什么她不能啃脂甲或者其他什么更健康的东西？

赫敏放弃挣扎。她推开门，带着枕头和毯子走去出。

她下楼时没有听到沙发那里传来的任何声音。

但她知道他醒着。

“西里斯？”

他不置可否地答应了一声。

“嗯，我想你也没睡。”她停下，坐在沙发上，感觉自己的头发擦过了他的手背。

长久的寂静中两人在试图理解这一切。但是以失败告终。

赫敏叹气。

“你记得……”她开口，“你还记得……哈利摔下楼梯，摔在我身上差点弄断我的脖子么？”

无人回答。但他拨开了她头发的手指又无可奈何地攥住。

“还有哈利赢了罗恩那次，是因为他偷了他的车，还贿赂那颗棋子闭上嘴巴。”

她向后靠，靠在他的手上，稍微抬起头。他已经起来了，灰色的眼睛在黑暗中看向她。

“罗恩……罗恩，”她在试着回忆。而这不起作用。太久了……太痛苦了。

“罗恩叫他的猫头鹰小猪，”西里斯的声音哽咽。“我给他前，那该死的鸟差点咬断我的手指。”

赫敏吸了吸鼻子，“对。他用那只猫头鹰寄生日礼物给我。可怜的小东西差点死了。”这个词。她不该说这个词。她已经说了。

“我记得，”西里斯疲倦地说，“我记得咬着罗恩的腿把他拖下打人柳。其实还挺有趣的。他——”他的声音哽咽，但那只是一声无望的笑。“他叫的像个姑娘。上帝啊，你都不知道他那个样子让我差点没控制住……”

赫敏笑了，笑却很快变成抽泣，直到她也不知道自己是在哭还是笑。“哈利一直在说你自由了要和你去干什么。他想和你住在一起——非常非常想——”她突然停住，用手捂住了自己颤抖的嘴。

西里斯叹气抓住她的手臂，将她拉起坐在他身边。这说明她的魔药起了效果——她思绪涣散，脑中想法来来走走，随意什么都能进来。

他们的手臂交织在一起，但是还有那么多记忆要讲，那么多他们不知道、也许也永远不会记起的事情。

“那么多人问过我我好吗？”她低声说，“一遍一遍的重复，你好吗，赫敏，你确定，赫敏，我能帮你什么么？也许他们也是好心。我不知道。我只是…我想冲他们大喊大叫。我当然不好。我一直反复被人提醒……之后——之后他们给哈利写了一篇文章，只写他。我想过写信告诉他们还有那么多人也……”

_你能告诉我们发生了什么吗，隆巴顿先生，你到那里时看到了什么？_

_神秘人也在那里，他在笑？格兰杰小姐，你能回忆起什么细节吗？_

_闭嘴_ **_，闭嘴。_ **

_所以他完成了预言，然后杀死了神秘人？_

_是的，就是这样，我和赫敏到的时候已经太晚了。_

_纳威，你——_

_我要回家了，赫敏。虽然不剩什么了，但我要走了。没有人会来打扰我了，对吧？他终于安宁了。他能得到全部功劳，毕竟已经没人能去打扰_ **_他_ ** _了。_

“但你没写？”他问。

“没有，我从来不能去关心这些。”

她顿住。

“冒着要不断听到…… **你** 还好吗？现在，我是真心的。”

她的嘴唇颤抖，他安慰地将她抱在怀中。

“不，我不好。”

“嗯。那我们现在一样。”

赫敏笑了。这是十七年以来，他听到的最自私、轻松、自然的东西。天哪，她需要他的时候他去哪里了？

_需要。_

**_需要。_ **

_我需要的。_

“你觉得自己是空的，”他轻声说，“就像——”

“——你再也无法快乐了。我知道，”她说，“我从未……快乐过。”

“那是什么感觉？”他叹气。“我错过了——上帝啊——我错过了两年。你能告诉我……那些么？任何你想到的事情。”

赫敏用拇指揉了揉食指，发现食指上又沾满了血。该死的。

“好，”她的声音颤抖。“他非常想你。”

西里斯的脸色变得阴沉，但她看向他，开始第一次意识到，他在这里。他在……他活着。

“我——我也很想你，”她抽泣着说。她张开双臂抱住他，就像他下一刻就要消失。

西里斯惊讶，但依旧紧紧地抱住他。“我也想这样说给你听，但我离开的不够久，”他挖苦道。

“嗯——，”她艰难道。“我知道，”她的双臂握得更紧。“我不能和其他任何人下棋，你个混蛋，”她吸了吸鼻子，“你把该死的巫师棋给毁了。”

他笑了，拍了拍她的背。“我觉得我该用肥皂洗你的嘴巴。啊，好吧。反正我也不是什么好的大人。”

她一只手举到他脸前，轻拍了拍他的额头。

“你从来不——不是大人。”

他扬起眉毛。“我觉得你在骂人。”但他一只手放到他脑后，然后把自己的前额贴向她的。“没事。我还活着。深呼吸，数到十，说些 _开心_ 的。”

**_一，二，三，四，五，六——哦，该死的，反正他在开玩笑。_ **

她的笑容勉强，“哈利做了主席，罗恩真的学会了打魁地奇——他以前准备好了做职业球手——”她顿住，她想到了其他，“然后——一年，哈利用魔法把德斯礼一家接到了霍格沃兹。为了——为了保护他们。”她咯咯地笑了，想起来那天——她拿着她的包下楼，想要买根速记羽毛笔（但之后，她决定不要了，因为她不想以任何方式和丽塔-斯基特联系在一起），然后——她看了一眼大礼堂而后愣住。

哈利-波特正走进来，魔杖像皮鞭一样垂在身后……两个圆滚滚的人和一个竹竿一样的人浮在他身后，明显是被施了 _石化咒_ 的样子。

西里斯轻声笑了。“我希望当时我也在。”

赫敏嘴唇紧抿。“我有照片，”她说，强忍着笑意。“但我不得不藏起来，因为他们说他们想毁掉所有证据——我想邓布利多刻意忽略了他。”她擦掉眼泪，他再次握住她的手。

“上帝啊，赫敏，”他的眼睛望着她手上歪斜的创可贴。“是我想的那样吗？”

她微微脸红，有些尴尬，“这是习惯，不行么？我又不是哪里都有放着胡萝卜棒。”

西里斯叹气，在黑漆漆的屋子里找着。外面一道亮光照亮了这个一片黑白的地方，他从桌上拿下创可贴的盒子，过程中几乎把两个人都摔了下来。

赫敏转身皱着眉把旧的那张扯下，但它被粘在了伤口上。她闭着眼睛移开头。 _一……二……_

创口贴一下被扯开。她的眼睛猛然睁开。“啊！你——”

西里斯咧着嘴笑了，又贴上一张新的。她未能说出半个字，他就弯下腰在她手上落下一吻。

“好一些？”他问。

她要说的话被卡在喉咙。

因为他……

他……

此刻十分迷人。

“嗯……怎么？”她缓缓开口。

“好，”他最后安慰地抱了他一下，然后放开她。

“不知为什么，”他若有所思，“我感觉有些困了。”

赫敏笑了，蜷缩在地上的毯子里。

“不错。”

因为即使不会好了——永远不会了——仍旧这么痛……

但不知为何，一切不同了。


	6. 黎明将至

_哈利……你在听吗？我知道你在。我猜你在那里一定很开心。你现在和西里斯在一起了。_

_还有罗恩，你……你个混蛋。我该和你多下棋的。你不知道……_

_但我现在什么都不能做了。_

_人们说不论你们在哪里，肯定更开心了。有些人还送了让人流泪的好诗。但……你知道。他们都不认识你们。他们不知道你们不在了。他们只是……在报纸上读到了。所以他们哀悼，他们为我感到难过，因为我和你们如此亲近……_

_他们什么都不知道。_

_而且我不想在这里，听着他们感谢你的牺牲。_ **_这很痛苦。_ **

**_邓布利多跟她说他明白她的感受时，他的眼睛……紧闭着，冷漠、超然。_ **

**_她没有去葬礼。她在庆典上大哭。她怎么也忘不掉他们的生日，但她总是不由自主地就会走到墓碑前，凝望着，试图理解这一切……_ **

“赫敏？”

有人在摇她。

“对不起。你醒了？”

她先紧紧闭起眼睛，而后又再次睁开。他仍然在。

“噢，”她心中感觉松了一口不知名的气。“你不是一个梦。”

西里斯灿烂地笑着，但她知道他仍然在消化一切。“不，不是梦。你现在这辈子都甩不掉我了。”

赫敏笑了。“什么让你觉得我想甩掉你？”她转向窗户，“看，你看到了吗？天晴了一些。”

风暴的云已经不在了，天空中现在挂着几朵轻软的棉花。过去两天不断的暴雨现在只是淅淅沥沥的洒着。

“你知道吗，”她几乎是开心的说，“我觉得现在我真的饿了。”

西里斯扬起眉毛。“很好——如果只有一个人饿了，那会变得比较麻烦。”

赫敏翻了个白眼。“你说的应该是我们中做得东西不太能吃的那个。”

他轻哼了一声，却并未否认。毕竟也没见过谁家养的小鼠会做饭还等着喂。

“那好吧，”她果断地说，起身等着血液冲刷向大脑。“早饭吃什么？你有什么特别想吃的吗？”

西里斯笑着摇摇头。“从没想过会被问这个问题。随便来点什么鸡蛋培根就挺棒的。”

赫敏淘气地说，“挺好。因为你会帮我一起做对吧？”

西里斯眨眼，“什么，我从来没说——”

“我这里没有家养小精灵，”赫敏吸了吸鼻子，“你得学会不用奴隶处理日常生活。”

他翻了个白眼。“你还纠结这个呢？”他说完之后有些后悔，也许她很久没有过了。西里斯畏缩地等着她尖刻的反驳——

“哈。亚瑟-韦斯莱老早就办妥了。他们可以得到薪水，如果他们想要——你能猜到他们会有多少人想。”战后，人们对魔法生物的态度转变了很多。至少从术语上从它变成了他/她。她摆着脸，“说真的，我们到底怎么想的，任何非巫师的都是它——”

“什么时候开始？”西里斯打断她。

她停住，脸色疑惑，好像在问开始什么？

“早饭，”他回答着她这个没有问出口的问题。

赫敏的嘴型变成一个“O”。“我想，就现在吧。我们现在也没什么其他事要做。”她抿起嘴唇皱眉，“但是……”

“但是？”他问。

赫敏无力地笑着，“我从来没吃过真正的早餐。我想我得去趟商店。”

西里斯闻言皱眉，但她笑着看向他。“说实话，都十九年了。没人会认出你的，我发誓。”

男人的眉毛担心地皱起，“但是，尽管如此，我还是变成——”

“绝对不行，”她眼睛一眨一眨，“正常地出去，享受你的自由。说真的，被关了这么久了，现在才不是谨慎的时候……”

西里斯严肃地看着她，“你还记得我上次不谨慎的后果吧？”

她向他皱眉，半是因为迟钝，半是因为他们又提起了这个话题。赫敏叹气。

“别担心。我就说你是我的客人。提醒你下，我的客人可不多，但卢平教——莱姆斯的确不时会来看我。”

西里斯立刻眼睛一亮，“月亮脸？你还和他联系？什么时——”

赫敏抱怨道，“哦上帝啊，能不能一次解决一件事？先说早饭！然后再团聚。”她试图平息随着他的兴奋而来的一丝恐惧。这样想很愚蠢，但是……，如果他丢下她，她又变成一个人怎么办，如果他和他最好的朋友跑了……

不。无论如何，这不是要她来做的决定。

赫敏将思绪转回当下的事上，认真打量着他的袍子，“说到客人……我这有几套莱姆斯来这儿时穿的衣服。你不知道巫师袍子在麻瓜这里有多另类。”

西里斯咧着嘴笑了，比起先前蹩脚的幽默，他现在兴致高了很多，“我想你会很惊讶我知道多少事。”

赫敏缩起鼻子，“噢，我知道你等不及要告诉我一千零一种被霍格沃兹开除的方法。”

西里斯夸张地叹气，“相信我，好吗？你把他的衣服都放哪儿？”

.

.

.

.

.

穿着麻瓜衣服的西里斯没有她想象中那么不舒服，赫敏心中挖苦地想。

T恤有点大，休闲裤有点太卢平。但他几乎就像是个真的麻瓜。对于一个纯血来说有点奇怪。

“你以前就这么穿过，”她说。

他过分自如地耸了耸肩，她能看出他在忍着笑。“我想哈利没和你说过我以前暑假总是待着詹姆家。他和莉莉开始搞暧昧之后，我被拖着去了每场棒球赛，每部电影……” _看。他说了他的名字。没那么难_ 。除了他脸上一闪而过的难以忍受的痛苦。

赫敏想着他十五岁的样子，他脸色难看地坐在一边，而另外两个人眉目传情地坐在另一边，她笑了出来。西里斯似乎猜到了她在想什么；他的脸上酸酸的，但他没有多说。

“我想我们得出发了，如果我们想在午餐前吃上早饭，”她笑着说，拿起了她以为弄丢了的可恶的钥匙。赫敏推开门走出去，门外天气寒冷却几乎让人觉得舒爽。

西里斯谨慎地打量了她一会儿，但还是不太情愿地跟着她。她注意到了他走出门时轻微的颤抖。他的身体僵硬，眼睛微微睁大，手指轻轻抽动着似乎想要握住拳头。她发现西里斯-布莱克竟然害怕以自己的样子出去！

“真的，”她轻声说，几乎有些震惊，“没有骗你，没事的。你已经清白了，记得吗？”

他没有成功给出她一个迷人的微笑。

她的大脑开始疯狂转动。阿兹卡班多年，几乎没有见过阳光……冒着被吸掉灵魂的风险出来，不断要躲着摄魂兽，担心着下一刻就会被碰巧读过报纸的某个可怜的麻瓜认出来……

他完全有可能开始畏惧。

**_没事_ ** ，她的嘴唇抿成一条坚定的线， **_我们一定能改变它。_ **

在他没能有丝毫反应前，她伸出手握住他的手腕，强拉着他迈开胆怯的步子蹒跚向前（胆怯？胆怯？西里斯-布莱克何时会胆怯？）他十分震惊，看起来很像是有人穿着食死徒的袍子大喊着突然在他面前跳出来，她走过他身边，身手敏捷地关上门锁住。

“没有退路哦，”她愉快地说，胳膊挽住他的，字面意义地把他从她的门前拉到人行道上。西里斯似乎不这么想——他的脸专注而滑稽地扭曲着，似乎在心里认真盘算着他该不该变形而后在她有机会发出一串恶咒前逃走。

赫敏很努力地抑制住了笑，故作冷漠地拉着他。

相比伦敦，这个镇子小得可爱——这里的居民不可能超过五百人。而这也不是一个边远山区，这里有修剪整齐的草坪，明媚可爱的房子，这里弥散着一种……乡村生活的气息，无人入侵，悠闲亲切。

赫敏肯定这是西里斯之前从未体会过的。而后，生平以来赫敏第一次为她的小镇莫名地感到自豪。

西里斯不安地清了清喉咙，明显是为自己之前的紧张感到尴尬，“去这条路上的那家？就在小停车场边上的？”

赫敏眨眼，这才想起他曾出过门。“嗯，是的，”她点头，“这里也没有另一家了，实际上……”

他似乎重得了自信，“哦，当然。”但是他的嘴唇却稍微向下撇着。

没错。就是这种骄傲。赫敏暗自咬着脸颊内部，有点恼怒他的自负轻蔑。

**_他是个布莱克，记得吗？_ **

但她也不能拿他怎么样。实话实说，包括成长过程在内，他早年一定没有什么记忆。而且，他除此外的许多特质都真的十分让人敬佩。

她撇了他一眼而后轻微皱眉。

她真正受不了的是他的胡子。

赫敏暗暗发誓要大张旗鼓地给他买个剃须刀。

.

.

.

.

.

“啊，是赫敏啊！很高兴再次见你——我们还以为你终于用砖头堵上门然后走了再也不回来了！”

赫敏转身给了收银员一个微笑。“我就能有那么坏么？”

男人轻笑。“你就是这么坏，没错。”门上的铃随后立刻响起，他转头惊讶地看着自己的另一个客人。

短暂的沉默。随后——

“太好了！”

他看向她。

赫敏觉得一阵凉意沿着脊椎向下。 **_他不会——_ **

“终于啊，你终于找回自己的脑子了！这个比另一个好多了，与你年龄相近——”

赫敏无奈地用手捂住头。

西里斯看起来因为男人没在他进门时大喊大叫而松了一口气。“赫敏？”他问，“这是谁？”

赫敏似乎凝视着幻想中的天堂，在回答前做出了“为什么是我？”的口型，“普劳特，这里的店主。”

西里斯好奇地打量着这个男人，那人也停下了了激动的唠叨看着西里斯。

而他并无任何特别之处。那个男人看起来至少五十岁了——凌乱的深棕色头发在变灰，甚至有些开始脱落了。但他脸上却有与他年龄不相仿的调皮的笑纹（尽管如此他还是想给人留下一个严肃正经的印象）。

“很荣幸见到你，”西里斯礼貌地说，而赫敏却紧张地看着普劳特，生怕他就要替她求婚。

“哦，太棒了！”普劳特笑着说，“他还挺懂事，是不是？”

赫敏决定此刻麻溜地把自己挪到一边的走道里。


	7. 往日阴霾

赫敏向走道走去，堂而皇之地装作没有听见普劳特的声音，西里斯看着、疑惑着。

他转回那个男人时，却发现店主在很严肃地看着他，所有心不在焉的幽默全部消失了。

“那么现在，”男人说，“我可以问下你是谁吗？”

西里斯眨眼。

_我是谁？为什么我觉得他以为我是个罪犯……_

_哦。好吧，这有点讽刺，对吧。_

“我叫西里斯，”他答。“我是赫敏的……”他想，努力地想出合适的词，“……老朋友。”

普劳特的嘴抿成细线，“哦，你是吗？”

为什么他不喜欢这个店主看他时的样子？

普劳特向他的方向倾身，而西里斯看清楚了，他并没有误会男人的神情。很明显，普劳特并不像他刚才表现的那么喜欢西里斯。

“听我说，”男人的声音紧绷，“很明显，你对那姑娘有很多好处，我不否认这点。但作为老朋友，你迟到了十五年。”他的眼睛眯起，“老朋友会来看她，像那个卢平那样。老朋友不会来得这么迟，毕竟她经历了——”

普劳特停住，西里斯吞咽了一下。

还好。

至少他知道了有人照顾她。

“事实上，”他说，感觉自己又变成了个被老师训斥的小学生，“我真的……不知道这些。我两天前才知道。”

普劳特似乎被他这句话吓了一跳。

“你去哪儿了？保加利亚？”他问道，“如果发生那些时你能在她身边——”店主看到西里斯脸上震惊的表情突然停住。

_的确在保加利亚躲了两个月。他该死的怎么就随口说中了……_

“你真的去了保加利亚，”男人震惊地说，用手挠着头发，“好吧，希望你去办重要的事了。”

西里斯皱眉，“相信我，我一分钟也不想在那儿多待。”

“那好，那好，”普劳特深呼吸一口让自己震惊下来，“看来我欠你个道歉了。你必须得理解，她刚来这儿的时候，完全是一团糟。一半时候发呆，一半时候大哭。不知道她到底经历了什么，但她终于慢慢好了一些……”

西里斯没有意识到自己长出了一口气，“你怕我会再次离开？”他理解了店主的担忧。

“好吧……简单来说……”普劳特揉了揉脖子，“没错，我想我刚才是在这样想。”

西里斯摇摇头，手指按住太阳穴，“赫敏和我上次见她时完全不一样了，这毫无疑问，”他喃喃道，“我其实也不敢相信……”

普劳特现在看起来十分同情，“嗯，可以理解，肯定很难相信，”他态度大变，“顺便问下，你们是……儿时朋友？邻居？”

很久西里斯才反应过来，“邻居？”他茫然地问。

“啊，”普劳特说，“我猜也不是。但你一定是她很小时就认识她了，对吧？”

西里斯忍住不笑出声来，“对，没错，我在学校认识她的。”虽然 _没在同一时间去，但我想是学校牵的线搭的桥……_

他转回普劳特的方向，发现他又变成了他走进来时的样子。完全是一个淘气又 _诡计多端_ 的老顽童。

_哦，上帝，这就是我需要的。他到底在搞什么名堂？_

赫敏拿着几样东西出现了。这几样东西中，他注意到的是那个剃须刀。

_收敛些，赫敏，别这么直接呀。但胡子我是_ **_不_ ** _会剃的。_

他心不在焉地挠着胡子，真是的，他还没留多长时间呢……

“就这些，”她嘟嘟囔囔，“蛋，培根条，食用油……还拿了些苹果酱，我记得你好像喜欢……”西里斯皱眉，她有时很会让他羞怯呀，这本来该是一个没人知道的秘密呢，该死的。“还有其他什么么？”她问。

他意识到她是真的在问要不要加些什么时眨了眨眼。“哦，应该没有了，我想这……这就够了。” _反正是她付钱，我有什么好反对的？_ 事实上，于此他有些内疚，他此刻没有办法拿出一分钱来。

赫敏把东西放下，把手举过头顶，大声地叹气。“好吧，普劳特，我必须要承认，我确实有一两个星期没来了。”她坦白，“我这段时间有挺多惊喜的。”

柜台后的人理解地点头。“嗯，好，你照顾好自己。一直一个人待在房子里……一个人住不安全，你知道的，对于你这个年纪的女人也不健康——”

“普劳特！”赫敏生气地喊道。

“——如果连环杀人犯哪天晚上闯进去怎么办——”

西里斯很努力地忍着不大笑出来。

“——或者你不小心摔了伤到哪里什么的怎么办——”

“这简直是在骂人嘛！”赫敏激烈抗议。

“——或者你又犯傻了，但这次没人发现你——”普劳特直白地打断她。因为被人直接出卖，赫敏的神情突然变冷。

赫敏捡起包，放下钱后直接走出去。

西里斯疑惑地愣住不动。

“呃……这是怎么回事？”他轻声问。

普劳特吞咽了一下。“我想我有点越线了，不用在意。如果她想，她会告诉你的。”

西里斯犹豫了片刻后跟上了赫敏，比以往任何时候都更觉得自己不够了解现在和他住在一起的女人。

.

.

.

.

.

西里斯本来想问普劳特刚才的话是什么意思，但他一走出来，赫敏就开始说着早饭的事。

炒蛋出人意料地好学。不是因为步骤简单，而是因为赫敏巧妙地回避了他对她过去的探寻。

“所以你是战后几年后搬过来的——”

“你能把锅放炉子上么，西里斯？”

然后，“你是怎么认识普劳特的？”

“对不起，西里斯，你能递给我搅拌器么？”

折磨结束时，他对这一番探寻的结果很不满意。但他知道他们坐下吃饭时，他能从她那里问出更多。

这一刻最终到来。

赫敏没有餐桌——所以她通常在客厅吃东西，当然她基本都是一个人吃。西里斯突然痛苦地回忆起罗恩说她将来会变成个和哈巴狗样子的猫一起住的老姑娘。

_猫。克鲁克山。在哪儿……_

“赫敏？”他小心翼翼地轻声喊道，希望自己没有问出不该问的问题。“克鲁克山呢？”

谢天谢地，她没有突然僵住或者转移话题。“克鲁克山现在和卢平——莱姆斯住一起。你知道么，他总是要我喊他的名字，但这么多年过去了，我还是不能。无论如何，他能有个一起说话的人……当他是……月亮脸的时候。”

西里斯闻言微笑。他记起自己用原始方式与那只所谓的猫交谈。它要比当时那群孩子们意识到的聪明的多。如果有机会，他也许能和那只猫谈谈哲学……

他吃了一口蛋（赫敏坚持说这是两个人共同的成果），然后想着安全的话题。

“过去几年有什么值得注意的事么？”他询问道。“有趣的事？”

赫敏脸红，“没什么特别的。没有。”

好吧。

这番询问很让人失望。

他的脸上一定是流露出了他的沮丧——因为她完全理解错了。

“你看，我住在一个平淡无奇的麻瓜小镇，我又不能编些有趣的事来——也许，我想我能换个地方，但换作是你，事情是现在这个局面，你会想住在可怕的流言蜚语的中心吗……”她叹着气用一只手捂住额头。

西里斯不知道她从哪里来的这种想法。好吧，倒不是他没有因为这个地方的狭小而有点不快和惊讶，但他此刻却并不是在担心这些。

“我不——我是说——我刚才不是这个意思，”他相当蹩脚地说。

赫敏双臂交叉，他能看出她又要开始固执，“那你是要说什么？”她皱眉道。

西里斯长呼了一口气。真的，这有一点过分。“我从你这里什么都问不出来！”他双手摊向空中。“你什么也不告诉我，你怎么来得这里，之后发生了什么，而且上帝啊，我们又不能聊从前——”

赫敏的脸涌上一阵鲜红，她愤怒地站起来，“这样吗？那我来问个问题，西里斯-布莱克——阿兹卡班怎么样，摄魂怪对你如何，你在那里时有什么有趣的事么，你关在监狱那十二年有什么有趣的事么，我是不是有些冒昧呀！”

他目瞪口呆地看着她。

_阿兹卡班。冰冷、黑暗、破碎，他快要疯了，他在那里几乎不能呼吸——_

赫敏的脸色变得惨白。她惊惧地捂住嘴。

“对不起！”她喘着粗气，“对不起，我不是想——”

“不，你是，”他喃喃道，“也许我的确有些冒昧了。” _关着、锁着，铁链、铁索，食物索然无味，这就是你——_

“冒昧不冒昧的……但……我真是太糟糕了！”她对他说，脸色依旧苍白。“你想知道发生了什么……这……这不是你的错……”

西里斯抬头看她，而后摇了摇头。他然后说。

“阿兹卡班糟糕透了。完全就是噩梦成真，魔法部特别恩赐你将你所有痛苦的记忆摆在你面前。”

赫敏难以置信地望着他。她完全没有预料到他会把她的话当真……

“想象你面对着一只摄魂怪的感觉，”他疲惫地继续说道，“然后想象这种感觉放大十倍，然后被它们无休无止地围个十二年，而你却不能去死。”他抬头看她，他知道他此刻眼中的黑暗是那种走在路上会被人在背后闲言碎语的程度，“你会真的期待它们吸走你的魂魄，因为那样一切就结束了。”

_逐渐模糊而后融化成为持续的痛，只有狱警来确定他还活着时能够停下片刻，那时摄魂怪会消失，以便那些在阿兹卡班工作的清白巫师能不受它们的影响，而后由他们确定他还能活着继续受摄魂怪的影响……_

赫敏石化在难以置信和恐惧中，而他突然感到内疚。他发誓不和任何人说起阿兹卡班是有原因的——而这就是他的顾虑了。没人应该了解那个地方，他们甚至不该去想象它的样子。

而后，赫敏声音颤抖地问，“你……但你最后拿回快乐的记忆了，对吧？”

西里斯尝试挤出的微笑变成一片痛苦，“当然，我当然拿回来了。他们得吻我才能让它们永远消失……”而现在，他想起了他的沮丧和那个折磨人的事实——他是清白的。这曾让他十分痛苦，他的记忆却一直让他记住这点。“有时，我不确定自己想不想要回他们。”他轻声说，话头一旦开始就已经不能停下。“因为拿回就意味着再次失去。我想如果我没有什么快乐的记忆，它们就伤害不到我了……”

鸡蛋已经凉了。

赫敏的下巴在颤抖，但她站着不动。

而后她的声音传进他的耳朵，他才意识到自己完全崩溃了。

“我十四年前来的这里，如果忽略不计下周的圣诞，”她平静道，“我……我不记得太多了。我的确记得自己当时不太清醒、很痛苦。”

西里斯抬头看她，第一次发现她周身也染上了摄魂怪的气息、阿兹卡班的影子。

“我特意来这儿……这里……是因为它是我父亲的故乡。”她咬着嘴唇沉重地坐下，“我想离他们近一些，即使他们已经……已经不在了……”

西里斯眼睛眯起回想起了他们早些时候的对话。

_“他辞职了。因为第一次黑魔标记升空的时候所有人都知道他会搞砸……”_

_“是谁？”_

_“噢，这——这不重要。”_

“我后来用投资赚的钱把自己安置了下来，”她说，“之后，我甚至能自己去商店或者做些杂事之类的。但我从不完整，如果你明白我的意思。就……就好像车轮不停转着但却哪里都到不了……”

_食而无味，呼吸着却并没感觉自己活着。_

“我想，”他说，“我能明白一部分。”

赫敏惊恐地看了他一眼，而后尽职地继续说道，“其实……其实普劳特很长时间以来真的帮了我很多。他帮我收拾东西，不时还会送我些草莓，他知道我喜欢。”

啊，幸好。幸好他没有和普劳特把关系搞僵。

“但，结果——”赫敏的声音颤抖，“我是说，那时没有理由担心会发生什么，毕竟一切结束已经有至少一年了。”西里斯心中有预感，他有一种难过的感觉他知道她要说什么——或者其中的一部分。“好吧，我一直一个人在家，但有些老食死徒不知道怎么知道了我住在哪里......”

西里斯的拳头紧握。如果他能在就好了——

“那次挺凶险的，”她轻声说，“我——不确定你知不知道，但如果有人对你施足够多的钻心咒——连续的那种，有可能——你的心脏会受损骤停——”

西里斯觉得浑身难受。你要经历多少才能知道这样的知识——巫师历史上从来没有人提到过这样的事——

“他们自然以为我死了，所以他们离开了——”她在句子中间停下，然后看着他，脸上神色奇怪。“西里斯——你怎么了？”

他吞咽。 **_告诉我他们死了，赫敏，务必告诉我他们为此付出了应有的代价——_ ** “我没事，你继续说。”

她而后艰难地继续道，“普劳特和卢平——”

“莱姆斯，”西里斯纠正道。

“——嗯，莱姆斯，他们发现我时我已经是那样，他们听到风声太晚了......其实，莱姆斯也认为我死了，我后来听说了他哭了什么的。如果普劳特不在那里，如果他不知道如何恢复心跳——麻瓜的那种方式，我——我可能真的就死了。”

哦，上帝保佑。

他非常非常感恩他没有和普劳特把关系搞僵。

“他不得不打断我的肋骨，后来我因此难受了很长时间，但他还是做了。我后来才知道——”

赫敏突然停下，舔着嘴唇。

西里斯不知道事情还能如何比她已经告诉他的更糟。

“然后......卢平——”

“莱姆斯，”他再次更正道。

“——莱姆斯，可以想见，他气坏了，然后——一两天后就是满月——他当时冲动，没有思考——”

西里斯知道她接下来要说什么。他认为那是自然而然、合情合理的事。

“他变身后去追他们，”他替她说完。

赫敏脸色一白，“嗯，是的，的确如此。但是西里斯，莱姆斯喝了他的药。或者类似的什么措施......我无法想象......”

_什么？你能想象有人能因为在乎你为你生气到如此地步吗？你应该想到的。应该想到比这更多。_

“我会为你做一模一样的事，”他对她说，十分坚定。不，如果他在，他们不会只是被如此仁慈的直接撕碎——“上帝啊，赫敏......那普劳特会怎么想呢？”他一时间忘了普劳特，但他知道有关于他一定有重要的事。

赫敏叹气，暂时换了话题，“普劳特......他，我们不能告诉他我差点被咒死——”

西里斯真的尽量在不把扶手椅抓得那么紧了。

“——所以......得有个合理的解释......”

“是什么？”他轻声问。

“莱姆斯经我允许后跟他说，我......呃......想要自杀。用毒药或者类似什么的。我现在记——记不起来了。”

西里斯一下吐出了胸中憋着的气。

他突然想到，不是完全明白，却几乎是——这件事发生的时候，赫敏只比他记忆中大了几岁。这是一个起点，一个可怕的起点。

“看来，”赫敏紧张地说，似乎羞怯地移开目光不去看他，“看来，早饭得再热一次才能吃了。我去吧。”

她拿起两人的盘子，急忙走去厨房，留他一人思考他刚得知的这些......

和他仍旧无法理解的那些。


	8. 飞车惊魂

最初的爆发后早餐变得相当平静。过去被他所知仍旧让她不悦——由于某种原因，那次意外让她在他身边变得紧张不安，他每次看她，她都会变得焦躁。西里斯想过最恐怖的可能性后都无法想象出 _原因_ 。

吃完后，赫敏开始收拾残局。她走过他身边时，西里斯嗤了一声顺走了她的魔杖。轻声念咒后，那叠盘子从她手中飞出，变得干净后自发地回到了橱柜中。除去一声不大的惊讶叫声外，赫敏并无其他反应。

她复又坐下，恼怒地看了他一眼，自卫般地一把夺回魔杖。

“怎么？”他问，“这又不会有什么害处。”

赫敏翻了个白眼，“我想，实在做些事会有好处。你也知道，魔法并不包治百病。”

“我知道，”他咧嘴笑着，“但是能不刷碗为什么要刷呢？”

而她只是无奈地挥挥手，并未继续多说。

西里斯向后靠在椅背上看着天花板。“所以，”他平静地说，“你在这里都做些什么？看你没在拯救世界、解决世纪难题、甚至搞怪什么的，这样还挺奇怪的......”

赫敏笑了，“我懂。我很多年没有好好活着了......但是，我说过的，我不确定该去魔法部做什么。我会觉得......很迷茫。”

西里斯心中道： _你不是已经感觉迷失了吗？_ 但他并未说出口。

“我会读书，”她嘟囔着，“散散步，偶尔去别人那里做做客。你没想错，是很无聊。”

他叹气。赫敏今天绝对是下定决心要理解错他的每句话，即使他的确有点认同。

“嗯，”他愉悦道，试着忍住笑，“肯定不像现在这样翻天覆地。”

赫敏眨眼。

“什么意思？”她机警地问。

西里斯胜利般地微笑，“你拿到幻影移形证了吧？”她惊讶却坚定地点头，他起身抓住她的胳膊，“去趟霍格沃兹怎么样？”

赫敏的神情立刻变得古怪，“你听好，我跟你说过，我说过一百次了，你不能——”

“——移形换影去霍格沃兹，”他狡黠地说。“我知道，我只是确认一下。”不错，我认识的那个赫敏没有完全不见。“事实上，我想的是对角巷，如果你认为可以的话。”

她目瞪口呆。“什——对角巷？为什么？”

西里斯笑着说，“为什么，为了从金库里拿些钱嘛，你能想象他们收了多少利息了么？”

赫敏震惊到无法回答。但没问题。只要她有许可证，他自然能去，带着她一起去。

赫敏脑海中浮现出仅存的古灵阁的记忆，那座位于伦敦市中心的永远不变、丑陋的建筑。西里斯走过去把她的手臂放在他的上，确定可以稳稳地带着她。赫敏张开嘴，也许是要问他是不是疯——

但下一刻，赫敏那所并不偏僻凄凉的房子不见了。

.

.

.

.

.

西里斯不断眨眼，试图回忆起自己在做什么。他不但失去了方向感，还转了很多圈，甚至还被打中了头。

“难以置信，你——你个笨蛋！你不知道我们有可能会分体吗！上帝啊，那就能上预言家日报头条了对吧？”

赫敏停下，她发现他依旧在试图找回平衡。

“呃。”她瞪眼，而后靠他更近，“西里斯？你还好吗？”

他含混不清地说，“我记得过程不该这么......像这样。”

赫敏撅嘴，“自然通常不会，但你多久没移形过了？”

啊。

_啊。_

“十四年。如果不算——”

“嗯，当然不算，”赫敏替他说完，“但......不要再这样了，绝对不要。我能背一遍书上的幻影移形事故的后果——”

“你当然能，”西里斯屏住呼吸咕哝着，忍住了窃笑。

“——而且不经我允许就这么做太不负责了，如果没有脑子清楚的人，一切都有可能被搞砸——”

“先生，”下面传来一个小且不悦的声音。西里斯低头，发现古灵阁一个妖精正在恶狠狠地盯着他。“如果您没有业务要处理，强烈建议您离开，别让人觉得您在......”妖精假笑着，露出了尖利的牙齿，“ _四处张望。_ ”

赫敏轻吟。

“事实上，我的确有事，”西里斯好像挺开心，“但恐怕我得先办理一把新的钥匙……”

不出他所料。那妖精闻言深深皱眉。

“期待您记住密码应该要求不高吧？”妖精不悦地问。

西里斯摆摆手，“我当然记得，这简直——”

“请来柜台这里，”妖精尖酸地打断。

赫敏头砰的一声砸在西里斯的背上，“你是故意为难还是总是这样？”她咕哝着说。

西里斯眨眼，“你说什么？很多年了好吧。”

她决定保持沉默——这样应该不会激到他。

“名字？”片刻后上方传来询问声。西里斯抬头，某种奇怪的东西（恐惧？）攫住他五脏六腑。他强作镇静，希望赫敏没有遗漏有关于他的赦免的重要事项，比如说，提及他的名字就有一群摄魂怪等着扑向他……

“西里斯-布莱克，”他说。

他并没有等到任何奇怪的事发生。

“密码？”

他试着藏住松了一口气的神情，“大脚板。”

一声清脆的声音响起，片刻之后一把钥匙就滑落在了桌上，那把金光闪闪，宛如新制。“当然，我们会从您的账户中扣除两个西可，以偿钥匙的成本，”妖精提醒道，“您今天就要开库吗，还是……”他眼睛生气地眯起，“其他更 _方便的_ 时候？”

西里斯翻着眼睛，“今天，麻烦啦。”

妖精含糊地低声抱怨了些什么，而后从高凳上下来，绕过桌子目标明确地走向银行深处。西里斯过了一会儿才明白他希望他跟上，而后迈步走了过去。赫敏抬头，随后也快步跟上两人。

引路的妖精在铁轨完全普通的地方拉出一个口子，在那之上是一辆正等着他们的缆车。往轻了说，它看起来……很不稳。往重了说，生锈的铁轨，摇晃的车把手，快要掉下来的轮子……

“您，”妖精皱眉道，“为什么，不上来？”

西里斯耸了耸肩愉快地走了上去，紧紧拉住了赫敏的胳膊。她看起来像是做好了逃跑的准备。

赫敏恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，但还是坐了下来。妖精进来时，他挪得离她更近了，妖精在他们对面坐下后摆好车闸开关。西里斯身边的人似乎就要开口评论一番缆车的重量分配不均，但她却没有这个机会——车闸被一下松开。

缆车传来一阵轰鸣，好像在抗议又要再次出力。就在西里斯要质疑缆车的能力时，赫敏却突然抓住了他的胳膊，瞪着眼睛咬着牙紧搂着他，他向前看时才发现了迎面而来的陡坡……

吱吱嘎嘎的声音后缆车向前，准备好了要越过边界。赫敏尖叫了一声，向后缩在他怀中，就好像她向后躲得够远就不用随着车下去一样。 _真的，有这么糟……_

妖精凶狠地笑了下，“要下去了。”

西里斯吞咽。

而后缆车飞出边界。

.

.

.

.

.

“到了，布莱克先生。您也许，还拿着钥匙——或者，您又丢了？”

西里斯一只手捋顺头发。赫敏贴着他的衬衫越发坚定地施咒一般碎碎念着（再也不要，绝对不， _绝不_ …）。他想要拍拍她，胳膊却仍然被她紧紧握着。他戳了她几下之后，她才略微松了松死死抓住他的手，抬起头来怒视着他（当然，这是在确定他们在平地上之后）。

“我再也不要信你了。下次你再要带着我寻死，我一定会把你石化了拖出去扔掉。现在我总算明白为什么卢平说你是个危险分子了……”

“莱姆斯，”他更正她，又露出了傲慢的笑容。

赫敏眯着眼睛看他，而后拿起魔杖顶着他的胸口。

“起来，”她吼道，“出去，不然我就不客气了，我早就该这样。”

西里斯轻笑，“你可是那个不肯松开的人。”他提醒道。

赫敏眨眼——松开他的衬衫又摇了摇头。“你想寻死，我知道了……去拿你要的东西，我们这就走。”

他摇摇头。“下来吧。我很快的，只是拿点钱。”

赫敏叹气，犹豫地起身——缆车摇晃了些许，妖精扬起眉毛看她，好像她再不动就会掉下去。赫敏迅速从车上下来，落在坚实的地上，她仿佛要亲吻地面。

西里斯也起身，一双腿上下晃着，缆车几乎要落下轨道时他张大了嘴。

“钥匙？”妖精生气地重复道。

他把钥匙递过来，试着重新镇静下来站稳脚步。这不真实。

妖精从西里斯手中夺过钥匙插入锁中，他的手指在钥匙上滑动着，嘎吱一声后门被打开，钥匙又被随意地扔回西里斯那里（他差点没接住它，让它落在不见底的深渊中）。

“进去吧，”妖精吼道，“可别一天不出来。”

西里斯正要发表些看法——但赫敏却捂着他的嘴把他拽进了金库。

安全走进金库之后，赫敏抱怨道，“你一直是这样？还是我以前没注意到？”

她的手并没有松开，他只是耸耸肩。这是他的……处世之道。哭鼻子不但没用，而且还挺丢人的——而言语刻薄总能让他好过一些。古灵阁的妖精也要遵守每条法律（其中就包括想杀人的时候要忍住）。

“试着更礼貌些，”她恳求道，手一并放下，“就当是……为了我的脑根清净。”

“我试试，”他低声说，眼睛扫过库种的钱和宝贝。他看见，不，听见了赫敏的反应——惊讶的喘气，而后被捂住嘴的手堵住。布莱克家族家产不薄，母亲曾想方设法不让他继承到任何家产。他尽量不让赫敏走进金库深处——这里应该存有家族世代相传的黑魔法物件。全家只剩下他了，他想挑个日子全清干净。

要是个不用吃牢饭，不用逃亡，不用死去十九年后复建的日子。

意识到自己没有袋子，西里斯皱眉。

“赫敏，我能借你的魔杖用下吗？”他守着并未直言的承诺故作礼貌地问道。

她只是眨了下眼就递给他，另一只手依旧捂着嘴。她是还活着的人里为数不多他能无条件信任的人，如果这算得上某种安慰。除去她外，还有邓布利多，月亮脸，和——好吧，没有“和”了，他哽咽着想。

他迅速拿起角落里难看的袍子中的一套，扯下袖子后变成了一个口袋，于现在而言，这样应该足够了。

西里斯尽可能迅速地拿起足够的钱，然后又额外添了一些（她曾说过圣诞就要到了，对吧？他总得准备些什么）。而他四处张望时却发现她不见了。

西里斯慌乱地在金库中四处看着。她去哪里了，这里可没太多能藏的地方——

“这是什么？”他听见她的声音从——该死的——背后传来。

“赫敏，离开那里，”他仓促道。

但她听不到他——他只看到一束白光，而后立他刻走向它。赫敏此时伸着一只手想要抓住什么，双目失神，仿佛被催眠了一般……

认出那件东西时西里斯瞪大了眼睛。西里斯踩着滑滑的金币飞奔着，去拉住她就要碰上那面镜子的手时，手中的钱袋落了下来。

他紧握住她的手腕，及时地把她拉到一边。

她这时恢复了神志。

他在她面前停住，差点没站稳。

“这，”他结结巴巴，“不是一个好主意。虽然这完全是我的错。”

赫敏低头紧张地看他，“刚才怎么了？”她慌张道。

西里斯吞咽，直起身子挥了挥魔杖。那镜子被少了一个袖子的袍子盖住后，西里斯长出一口气。

“这是一个囚魂镜，烦人的小东西。”他看着她瞪大的双眼，手放在她肩上安慰她。“不是永久的，但恢复也挺难的。如果被囚住会……很麻烦。”

赫敏瞪着他，“嗯，我知道这是什么。但你该死的为什么不提醒我你家会有这么可怕的东西放在这里？”

西里斯叹气，“我以为就是进进出出不会停。而且，我也并不知道这里到底有些什么。”

这时身后的一个罐子开始蠕动，西里斯决定是时候离开了。这只博格特一点也不喜欢他——而且它的封印有些老了。“我们这就走吧？”他轻快地说，扭着她的肩膀将她转向出口，“今天冒的险已经够多了。”

赫敏狠狠瞪了他一眼。“我自己幻影显形回去。如果你卡在什么地方，我可不打算去找你。”

他耸肩，“很合理。”

而后西里斯把她推在到马车边缘，马车受力后摇晃起来。 赫敏惊讶地叫着，身子向后靠，小心翼翼地看着两边，好像这样她还会摔倒似的。 ”我记得我们谈过礼貌的事了! ” 她生气地说，但她皮肤上的鸡皮疙瘩让这句话效果大打折扣。 西里斯轻跳到她旁边，完全不理会她恐惧的喘息。

“向上……”妖精沉着声音愉悦地嘶嘶道。

.

.

.

.

.

西里斯必须承认。他用了很长、很长时间。

之前，他一直不确定，他内心中那一点希望在说， _你可能只是在做梦_ 。但现在，看着窗外的对角巷，他确定了。

不会回到过去了。

这里更加明亮拥挤，与他所知已经大不一样。如果不是知道自己所立之处，他会拦住一个巫师询问他们在哪儿。他记得的对角巷没有这些店，这感觉不太对。

赫敏似乎和他一样震惊于时事变迁，即使她 _有些_ 心理准备。西里斯迟钝地想到，她和他一样是新对角巷的陌生人。这安慰了他些许。

老旧的 吱吱作响的石头通道仍然在那里，被林立的房子包围着。 不过那群店铺中已经没有摩金夫人长袍店了，丽痕书店也被一家引人注目的铺子取代，新店铺匾额上是三个“ w”。 就在他准备去一探究竟时，赫敏急喘了口气，挽住他的胳膊带他冲向另一家店。 西里斯想张开嘴说些不愉快的话，但却突然被清脆悦耳的铃声和入目的陈旧的小店的所堵住。

你要安静敬畏，这是最佳选择。

西里斯松开他的手臂，试着回忆起上次来时的情景，那时他好奇地看着一排排魔杖，它们被体面地装在盒子里，似乎在等待主人的到来……

_“你是说麻瓜出身的巫师也在这里买魔杖？”_

_“哦，只有一部分，布莱克先生。我不会自负地认为他们都会选择我。”_

_老人微笑。_

_“我想我也找到了那支选择了你的魔杖……”_

“西里斯！”

她将他拉出回忆，他转向柜台。

老人安详地坐在柜台后一张老旧的凳子上，那双银色的眼睛闪烁着平静有力的光芒。

“啊。我正等你呢，布莱克先生。”


	9. 魔杖魔杖

“奥利凡德，”赫敏有些惊讶地轻声喊道。他发现她没有习惯性的加上在前或后先生。

西里斯盯着他。

他和记忆中完全一样。

**_一模一样。_ **

**_这可能吗？_ **

“我们别在这些小事上纠结了，好吗？”奥利凡德先生愉悦地说，似乎读懂了西里斯心中所想。“你为魔杖而来。” 赫敏张嘴想要回答，但老人举起了手。 “看来他不知道，但他的确需要。 而不幸的是，我帮不上忙。”

西里斯想了很久，才反应过来他确实想要一根魔杖。 在魔法世界不能没有魔杖。但老人接下来的话让他不明所以， “你说你帮不上忙是什么意思? ” 他疑惑地指着他们周围的魔杖。

奥利凡德先生笑了。

“我帮不上忙，是因为你已经拥有了一根非常独特且制作优良的魔杖。 乌木和粉质独角兽角，十九英寸长，上边还镶了银，如果我没记错的话。” 西里斯突然恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，而老人的笑容丝毫没变化，“这是你家人的特殊要求，”

赫敏听到杖芯时挑了挑眉毛，但她有种感觉，她最好不去了解西里斯的家人从哪里搞得独角兽角。 思及他提及的关于他们的事，她可能也不想知道其中渊源。

“那根魔杖早就不见了，”小天狼星沮丧地说，”就算我知道它在哪里，那地方应该也划着不少红线，不是轻易能碰得的。”

看着奥利凡德先生的表情，赫敏似乎对这话的真实性有所怀疑，但她并未说出来。

“呃，有关于此，”她低声说，尽管她的声音不大，奥利凡德先生还是听到了她，他转过身来看着她。

“嗯？”他轻声问道，眼神玩味。赫敏皱眉，走到他身边，说着什么……秘密。

西里斯从未想过自己会这样介意这种情况。这个姑娘和她的秘密似乎有点多？

他愠怒，对着那两人交叉手臂，等着对话结束。最终，赫敏若有所思地点头，而后转向西里斯。

“呃，”她开口，“看来我们留在这里意义不大。”

他张大嘴。

“等——等等！”他不可置信，“就这样白跑一趟？”

赫敏翻了个白眼后叹气。“反正，他也不打算给你另一根魔杖。但，我会尽我所能给你弄出一根的，我保证。”她看着他惊愕的表情微笑，“有其他人卖魔杖的，毕竟。如果这样也不行……那，我能打英雄牌托托关系什么的。”

这句话莫名深深刺进了他的心里，紧紧攥住他的心脏，西里斯愣住。也许是因为她曾说过她不想和战争英雄再有任何瓜葛。也许是因为有人愿意仅是因为他需要就倾心相助。或者，也许是因为，现实刚刚逼他看清楚，她已经到了如此行事的年纪。

“谢谢，”他茫然道。

赫敏不由自主地向下看，躲开他的目光。“嗯...好。你不会是以为，我会把没魔杖的你扔出去吧？”

闻言，西里斯发现奥利凡德眼中闪过几丝玩味。但赫敏的咳嗽声让他移开了眼睛。他再转头时，老人已经不见了。

“我们是时候离开了，”西里斯道，压下喉中的怒火。他将心中涌起的奇怪的感激之情丢开，走向门口。赫敏的视线越过遮住眼睛的卷发看向他，片刻后，她也迈步跟上。他们离开时，门口的铃清脆地响了几声。

两人沉默地站着，似乎是在决定走向何处。不只是字面意义上的。

“如果，”她道，“你不需要新扫帚或者新宠物——”西里斯轻哼。“——我想，我们也许该幻影移形回家了？”

“嗯，”他答道，“还有，很明显我不是个安全的选择，你如果想要自己——”

啪的一声之后，赫敏消失不见。

“既然如此，”西里斯嘟囔道，感觉有些被冒犯。片刻后，他也不见踪影。

.

.

.

.

.

这次明显好多了。至少，没那么想吐了。而且这次，他的眼睛只是稍微有一点花。

有趣。

赫敏在哪里？

该死的。他没走错地方吧？

西里斯四处张望，寻找自己并未破门而入的证据。好吧......看起来的确不是。那张沙发与他前晚所睡的并无分别，深绿色窗帘与离开时如出一辙，那团乱糟糟的被子依旧在靠垫边上。窗边的小桌摆在厨房里，俯瞰着一模一样的小镇。

他沮丧地咬住内颊。赫敏说了要回家，那，为什么，她不在？

**_猛烈的撞击声传来。_ **

他的背被用力撞上。西里斯咒骂着坐到沙发上，而后有什么柔软的东西刷过他的脸颊。片刻后，他睁开眼睛——吞咽。

灰褐色的头发凌乱地垂在脸上，就像刚出门骑过摩托车。但是她的脸色太苍白了——几乎没有血色——他所触及的她的皮肤都是冰冷的。

宛如失去生命。这不可能。因为他从未听说过有人死于幻影移形，而且这对于他和她来说太不公平了——

赫敏这时开始颤抖，而后不舒服地咕哝着，他立刻回过神来。西里斯紧握住她的肩膀，长吐出一口气。她的眼睛恍惚着睁开——而后又立刻闭上。

“头痛的要死，”她喃喃道。

他的手下力道加重。“你又有多久，”他说，谴责中不乏幽默，“没有幻影移形了？”

赫敏把头埋在他的胸口，没有回答。也许是在计算日子。西里斯不快地揉着自己的背。那个数字一定很精彩。

“十七年，”她面色难看，“不到一点，也许。”

他本打算嘲讽她固执的愚蠢......但思及她比任何人都更清楚她的倔强后，西里斯闭上了嘴，转而寻找她的魔杖，在她的口袋中看到魔杖后，他直接抢走。尽管身体状态不佳，她还是怒吼了出来——然后才意识到他是在回忆恢复体力的魔咒或者魔法什么的。

“烦人，”他叹气，“什么也想不出来。太久了。”

赫敏颤抖着挣脱他的钳制，揉了揉自己的胳膊。“我需要来点巧克力，”她喃喃道。

“哦？”他问，“巧克力还有这用处？”他大约记得遇到摄魂兽之后得来点巧克力。

“那倒不是，”她道，隐约带着气愤，“我只是喜欢巧克力，”她踉跄着走去厨房，打开冰箱门四处翻找着。西里斯皱着眉，手指转着魔杖，尝试着专心找出治疗头痛的法子。不幸的是，这根魔杖所能带给他的，仅仅是他对于它并不属于他的抱怨。

_为什么每个人，从这间破屋子排到英格兰海峡，都他妈认为自己才是那个知道什么对他最好的人？_

他仍旧记得邓布利多不准他走出格里莫广场该死的门。此刻他才慢慢明白，他可以自由行动了……

_“你知道的，你不能出去。”_

_“再来一局。”_

_她足够怜悯，足够关心，可以在别人都抛弃他，任他自怜自叹时，成天陪着他无所事事。她其实不太理解，他需要的不是坐着，而是做些什么，但她试着去理解了，这才是更重要的。_

_“我只是……害怕。”_

_浓烈的恐惧和震惊，还有些许深埋的愧疚，自相矛盾的愧疚，太不理智的愧疚，不理智到有些可笑，如果他不曾想要让一切更好……_

_“对不起，对不起，对不起，我失败了……”_

赫敏。他还未曾深想有关于她的那些。他想的远远不够。将现在的她和过去她合二为一十分困难。过去她还是个女孩——轮廓清晰，心事写在脸上，她体贴，忠诚，勤勉。并且，他心不在焉地想，她的头发要更卷些。

而现在。

她疲惫，心事重重。有时，她看起来深受折磨，但考虑到她新近收养了一个地狱归来的鬼魂，也算是在意料之中。

但，最让他不安的是，她长大了。

一眨眼，赫敏，那个喜欢下国际象棋的害羞女孩，变成了眼前这个女人。这个女人双目无神地盯着窗外，在无人之处独自哭泣。这可能吗？他该怎么合理化这一切呢？他知道女孩的那部分依旧藏在女人深处——她仍旧忠诚善良。她的头发依旧混乱，与过往一样——只是现在有些毛燥，软绵绵地垂在眼前，但发梢处仍旧是卷的。

他不得不承认，尽管他十分想念过去的赫敏——快乐是稀有物品——他前所未有地能够理解眼前这个赫敏。

西里斯皱眉，给了自己一记无形的耳光。他不该为她以最痛苦的方式学会悲伤而开心。这……过分自私。

而事实是，无路可以回头——新的赫敏现在坐在他身边，从巧克力上慢慢掰下小块来。

她感觉到了他的视线，抬头看他。

“来一块？”她问。

西里斯向后缩，伸手推开，“不用了，谢谢，”他说，双眼盯着沙发另一边黑绿色的枕头，“我可不敢抢你心爱的巧克力。”

赫敏撅嘴，“哦，真棒，你差点就说服了我身后的枕头。”她还是掰了一块放在他手掌上，“吃吧，下次去蜂蜜公爵记得买块还我就行。”

**_如果，蜂蜜公爵还在的话_ ** _，_ 但赫敏和他都没出声补充。

西里斯掂量了一下那块巧克力，而后塞到嘴里。很令人觉得安慰，不过只有那么一瞬间——味道消散之后，痛苦依旧存在。大约那痛苦不会停了。

有些话，他必须要说。沉默，而后假装一切正常，这错的离谱……

“没什么用，是不是？”他问。

赫敏突然满脸痛苦的看向他。西里斯这才发现，其实痛苦，一直就在她的脸上，而那痛苦，之前一直被她用微笑掩饰。

“没用，”她轻声说，“一点都没有。”

她懂了他的言下之意，这样奇怪的想法涌上西里斯心头。但，他更希望她不要懂。

**_真好。嗯，那我们现在一样了。_ **

尽管他早些时候这么说，说的时候也是真心实意，而此刻，据他所知，他心中某些地方极为不安不理智地希望，她能幸免于难——虽然她一直处于灾难的中心。

赫敏移开视线，看向她腿上那双握紧的手。那个朋友，那个忠诚的大脚板，那个不安的西里斯，他们想要让现实好受一些。但他不知道该怎么做。而他本就伤痕累累的心让这难上加难。

赫敏将手置于他的双手上——有些凉，她的指甲还不小心划到了他的皮肤。但这是最让他觉得安慰的时刻，他心中突然涌起感激。在重要的方面，赫敏并未曾改变。她仍旧照顾所有人，除了她自己。

因为他知道，她想要让他相信，或者至少假装一下，她没有在哭。所以他翻手，手指穿过她的，紧紧握住，装作没有看到她的眼泪。

他们就那样沉默地坐着。他想到哈利——不可否认，他本该活下来。但——但，他没有。他就在几天前还和他说过话，还救了他的命，这感觉太奇怪了。他无法说服自己这都是徒劳——那一切太真实了。随后，他不安地想起，那不是几天前的事。只是他这样感觉罢了。其他所有人都能明白，但他西里斯显然不在所有人之中。好像是感觉到了他的不安，赫敏的手指收紧。

赫敏整理了一番，恢复神志之后，找了要做晚饭的借口离开。她这次没有喊他帮忙，西里斯长出一口气（显然，比起帮手，他更像是阻碍——虽然她不会承认）。然而……西里斯的手，刚才温暖了她的手的手，此刻没有了可以握住的东西。

但奇怪的是，温热的感激在他胸口处肆意膨胀，直到溢满曾经被痛苦残忍侵袭的地方，那些曾经紧紧绞在一起的地方。原因未明，但西里斯觉得，自己好像被治好了。只是一点，只是片刻，但，这就足够了。

仍有关心他的人。仍有足够关心他，想要帮他甩开负担，想要为他承受更多的人，就算那可能让她崩溃。而且，世上仍有善心人存在，尽管风云变幻，世事无常。

西里斯靠在刚才被他盯着的枕头上，漫不经心地摆弄着手，不敢继续探索新拥有的幸福，他害怕它会像泡沫一样突然碎掉。他早些时候问了她什么？他要她告诉他，他该做什么。他想要某种目标，某件能让他专心去做的事，因为他先前的追寻，此刻已经成为梦幻泡影。而他现在找到了。

他下定了决心……

他会让一切好起来。

为了她。


	10. 霍格莫德

晚餐出乎意料地美味。不，倒也未必，毕竟当人活着且自由时，任何食物都是美味的。他风卷云涌时，赫敏惊奇地看向他。此刻吃饱喝足，坐在沙发上，他想她不该如此大惊小怪。她难道忘了他们吃韦斯莱夫人做的菜时他的模样......

西里斯皱眉，想到韦斯莱夫人的经历，他心中难免有些刺痛。而他没有时间深思，因为，赫敏就在这时朝他扔来了一个枕头。他堪堪接住了它，而后发现她的目标是他的头。

“不乖哦，”他假装生气道。

赫敏微笑，轻声道，“睡一会。明天去霍格莫德。”

西里斯哼了一声，“行啊，就是大家把我们当成麻瓜的时候，别对我抱怨就行了。”

赫敏翻了个白眼，把遮住眼睛的栗色头发拨开——而没有用，它们顽固地回到原处。“所以才要去霍格莫德，笨蛋。你也不愿意穿这些衣服吧。”她指着他已经穿了三天的衬衫和裤子(在赫敏坚持下洗过一次)。显然，他的袍子由于去他之前待的地方走了一遭，状态极其不佳，被她不留情面地扔掉了。

西里斯其实觉得她言之有理，但他不大想要她就那样笑着离开。“什么？”他问，像是被冒犯到，“我觉得我看起来是个相当潇洒的巫师，麻瓜风格的那种。”等等，又来了。那种怒火。西里斯克制着自己不咧嘴笑，那会让这变成一个玩笑，赫敏却转身走向了她的卧室。门关上的声音让他叹着气靠在沙发上。

其实赫敏好像有些碰不得的地方。他不太确定都是哪里。但，最好的选择可能是之后直接问她。他们之间，令人不安的事、未曾言明的事越少越好。

因为......好吧，他确实在乎她怎么想他，当她认真想他的时候。赫敏是个非常聪明、成熟、正派的人，当她不赞同你的时候，你很难不尊重她的意见。这方面有点像邓布利多——只是邓布利多是个古怪、愚蠢的人，也许还有点疯。

他记得第一次遇见她，两年前——不，二十一年前。尽管她如此害怕他（逃犯，杀人凶手，黑巫师，疯子），她对他和莱姆斯的厌恶也很快打击到了他。

_“不敢相信！”他转头惊讶地看着那个女孩——他之前几乎没有注意到她，只把她当作是另一个跟着哈利的人。那个踢了他一脚的女孩，那个喊卢平帮忙的女孩，此刻正在盯着他——他们——眼中是滔天的惊恐和排斥。“你——你——”_

_她颤抖的手指着卢平，而他盯着她。然后，突然之间，她不仅仅是那个女孩了。她现在有了声音，有了名字，有了故事，而且（十分有趣）有了脑子。那感觉怪极了，自从逃出阿兹卡班，那是他第一次感知到别人的存在。_

那之后哈利突袭了斯内普——他在她和罗恩作出反应后才意识到。而此刻，回想起过去，回想起他们好好活着的样子，他们在学校的时候——

_“呃——布莱克先生——西里斯？”真实的人，有人在和他讲话，因为他也是真实的存在...这是真的，这一定是。不然，他就是还在牢狱里......_

西里斯把头埋进双手，他不知不觉开始对比。那个聪明、怀疑过他、对他一无所知却听他把话说完的女孩——而后，那个咬着胡萝卜和他下象棋的女孩——那个在角落颤抖，不是因为害怕，而是因为愧疚的女孩，而现在......

_“...但如果有人对你施足够多的钻心咒——连续的那种，有可能——你的心脏会受损骤停——”_

他双手紧绷，这才发现自己就要哭出来了，这很奇怪、很可怕。

_“我相信了他们，当他们说他们不会死的时候。”_

死了。罗恩和哈利死了。

而他却不曾在他们身边。千钧一发的时候，他想要陪伴的时候，他错过了——错过了所有那些他在乎的东西，而他什么也不能做！

他颤抖起来，抓住心脏应该在的地方，希望那里能像曾经一样被充满。他越是想起失去的那些，那里就越空。而那里越空，眼眶就越是承受不住，他拒绝任之随意落下的温热液体就越是苦涩。

但...又没人会看到。所以这真的重要吗？

西里斯-布莱克哭了，无声却痛苦。

.

.

.

.

.

深夜某时，他终于不再哭泣后，西里斯感觉到他的手被人轻柔地抚摸，半梦半醒之间，他意识到那是赫敏。

她一言不发，双臂紧紧环抱着他，就像是生命维系于此。他犹豫片刻，昏昏欲睡的大脑逐渐明白: 有人在试着安慰他——也许她才是需要安慰的人——然后他伸手搂住她，身子却并未移动。赫敏把头俯到他胸前片刻，装作才想起他在那儿的样子。

“别再离开了，”她轻声乞求，有些哽咽。

她的手抚上他的背，而他没有回话。他只在她的肩膀上捏了一下，就一下，她站起来，用手擦了擦眼睛。西里斯意识到，她回到卧室后，在本该入睡的时间里，他和她都未曾睡着过。很有可能在他努力回忆时，她醒着，躺在房间里，努力忘记。悲伤是分阶段的，首先，你会尽可能清晰地描绘他们的脸——然后，你会尝试忘记他们曾经存在过。

但，当你有一个可以拥抱的人，一切会变得不同，西里斯疲惫地想。不再独处时，你会开始惧怕那个拥抱的离开。

西里斯闭上双眼，多少想要睡一会。虽然对于睡着的可能，他本人并不乐观，但睡眠是，也会一直是，必需品。不知为何，他不记得更多了。

但他和睡眠好像没什么缘分，他又睁开了眼睛——咕哝着，埋怨着。

鸟儿叽喳，熹微的光透过厨房那扇该死的窗子洒落在客厅。除了些许黯淡的光，赫敏也在厨房里，她身穿着很舒服的麻瓜衣服，坐在窗下，盯着窗外。又是一个阴天——下雨不是可能而是必然。

他最在各种思绪之间终睡着了。这让他不安。

就在这时，赫敏叹了一口气，呷了一口她的热巧克力。她显然不知道自己此刻在被人看着。西里斯决定好好利用这个机会。

她是那种你可以看上几个小时都不会失去兴趣的人。她漫不经心地搅弄着她的巧克力，她的眼睛好像在看着一切，又好像什么都不曾看着——她抬手把头发别在耳后，她咬住下嘴唇——

西里斯发现自己十分泰然自若地注视着这一切。无意多想的西里斯起身伸了个懒腰，将困意收拾干净。

赫敏闻声惊讶地转头，他报以一个疲倦的笑。她也以同样的笑容作为应答——显然，她不爱早起，或者，她睡得完全不够。

西里斯走到厨房给自己到了一杯热巧克力。他特意把杯子放下，将赫敏的腿从窗前移开（她有些生气的轻声尖叫），而后舒舒服服地在她对面坐下。

她的视线越过杯子，满是防备地看向他。

“我不喜欢咖啡，”她说，“如果你想喝，我可弄些给你，我觉得咖啡味道有些太冲了——”

西里斯吞了一大口后，微笑着拍在她的腿上，“热巧克力挺好的。”

_下楼，吃早餐，西里斯知道自己看起来很糟糕，但他不太在意。_

_而餐厅没人。只有张留言条——他们得早些出去买些东西，但他们给他留了咖啡，他尽管随意，不用担心他们。_

_西里斯皱眉，用手拨弄着睡意残存的头发。棒极了。又是没有他的一天，因为他不能出去，因为有人会认出他..._

_于是他坐下，丝毫不奇怪为什么咖啡到嘴里变得索然无味。_

_而楼梯上的脚步声吓了他一跳，他应激反应般地挥起魔杖。千般怀疑涌上心头——没人在家，但没有邓布利多的首肯，没人能进来，所以也许是克利切，但它应该在阁楼——_

_赫敏眨眼，在转角处停下，看向他的魔杖。“这，”她笑着说，“呵。”_

_西里斯放下魔杖，“啊，抱歉，你为什么没和他们一起？”他指向那张便条。_

_女孩脸上有些许不安，她低下头摆弄着自己宽松的衬衫。“呃，是这样，我今天想赖床....就让他们帮我带东西回来了...”糟糕的骗子。骗术太差。但思及她又留下来陪他，他觉得心中暖意升起。_

_“那坐下来点咖啡吧，”他微笑着说，再次坐下。赫敏照做——_ _她一只手抚摸着她凌乱的头发，最后垂下放在膝盖上。她面带厌恶地轻呼一口气，接过他递来的杯子，喝了一小口后吃惊地吐了出来。_

_西里斯扬起眉毛，赫敏脸一下红了。_

_“我——呃——这——”她看向杯子，“我以前几乎没喝过咖啡。这味道太可怕了——你是怎么喝下去的？”_

_他轻笑，“通常，会加些奶和糖。”_

_她脸上的红晕加深，而后他注意到了她脸上的神情。尴尬到有些羞愧，好像是走到某种高度后却又突然落下——_

_西里斯把杯子拉回来，耸了耸肩。“不是所有人都喜欢咖啡。其实我喝它主要是为了提神，我自己的话...... 热巧克力? ”_

“我在想。”

西里斯闻声抬头，这才意识到自己一直在盯着那杯巧克力。赫敏仍旧盯着窗外，但这次似乎是故意的。她不想看向他，好像害怕被他看出什么。

“嗯？”他问，看着她脸上的镇静变成奇怪的不安。

“霍格莫德有家咖啡厅。比起自己做，在那里吃早餐应该是个好主意...”她的声音由于不确定越来越小，他这才发现她是在问他的意见。

“当然，”他很快接话，“我这就去快点冲个澡，然后就出发，我现在看起来一定糟透了。”她闻言看向他，而后神色变得捉摸不透。

“去吧，”赫敏说，“如果你想要，我会帮你找套新衣服。” 他不置可否地耸了耸肩，但说真的，能有干净衣服听起来很棒。西里斯转身走进浴室，没有看到赫敏盯着他走开时脸上的表情。

.

.

.

.

.

这感觉很奇怪。她需要事事完美、句句精确，尽管魔法世界已经把她吓到神魂颠倒，她也需要看起来像是胸有成竹。

赫敏回到卧室，在衣柜里翻找着，她的思绪一片混乱。自西里斯归来后，她就失去了平衡。考虑到他应该已经死了，这并不奇怪，但事实是，在其他巫师面前，她总是感到有点失衡。

她总是需要比大多数人好。这点从年少时从未改变。她怀疑是因为父母对她说做到最好完全可以——那么该死的支持，支持到她有些招架不住。好像能拿着A回家永远是意外之喜。她敢肯定，他们不是故意让她觉得他们低估了她。他们当是想要她开心。

魔法教育开始，赫敏意识到自己永远不可能被完全接受后，她的不满足感开始变得有些可怕。每被喊一次‘泥巴种’，她的心就会死去一点。

她走进厨房，拿出菜板，仿佛这又是平常的一天，但她仍然小心地盯着地板。他不需要知道她一直在哭。

_他对此不发一言。棋子归位，游戏重新开始——但除去简单的命令外，谁也没有说话。_

_这一局耗时超出平常。她不够专心。_

_“赫敏，”西里斯轻声说。“你今天到底哪里不对？”_

_她皱眉，难道她就这么容易被看穿？_

_“我只是遇见了马尔福，在对角巷...没什么事，只是有点烦，真的......”_

_西里斯显然没有被她说服。而且，赫敏不确定自己想要他被这么说服。_

_“好吧，”她叹气，用手揉着脸，“他今天说话格外难听。不止一次用了那个词...”_

_他仔细地看着她，“你是说，泥巴种？”_

_她后退了一下，好像被什么击中，他低声咒骂。“对不起，只是...想确认一下。”看到他不安的样子，赫敏突然后悔提起这个话题。_

_“别担心，”她尽量轻松地说，“他就是个愚蠢的笨蛋罢了，他连个好的防卫咒都不会——”_

_“你没把他的话放心上，对吧赫敏？”_

_她突然沉默，试图找出正确的回答，一个适合在这个时候说的回答。但她找不到，所以她把头埋在手臂里，装作没有听到他的话，只是有些累了的样子...“那很难，考虑到每次遇见他，他都在滔滔不绝。”_

_“看来是放心上了。”西里斯的手分别握住她的双臂，将它们从她头下拉出后，举起她的头，逼她看向他。“马尔福就是个混蛋。除了考虑给他用什么恶咒，别的都不用管。毕竟你说了，他不会防卫，是吧？”_

_赫敏凝视着他，思索着...而后决定可以告诉他。他不会告诉别人。“你知道吗，”她哽咽，“你知道被人恨是什么感觉吗？被人...鄙视，不为别的，只是因为你是你。”_

_看到西里斯变得奇怪的表情，赫敏几乎后悔了自己的问题。而后他的唇上扬起一抹微笑，他放开手，那双手顺着胳膊落着她的手上。“我知道，我再清楚不过了。”他似乎在斟酌字句，“我可是著名的布莱克家族的一员，赫敏。十六岁时，我离家出走。如果我重新出现在这个房子，就会被自己的亲弟弟杀掉。”_

_她张大嘴巴——她当然隐约知道一些，他不受家里人的欢迎——但离家出走......“这太可怕了！”她气愤道，“为什么他们这么对你？”_

_西里斯靠向椅背，她发现他依旧在微笑，“当然是因为我和混血还有狼人一起玩。被分到格兰芬多虽然挺雪上加霜的，但还是我的‘熟人’们让他们最生气。”_

_他好像是真的不介意，而她却不禁替他生气。她无法想象，不能理解。“原谅我这么说，但好像你的家族不是...”她努力找着不会冒犯到他的词，“...很好”。_

_西里斯咧嘴一笑。“可以叫他们混蛋，赫敏，我完全不介意。”他朝着她不赞同的表情甩甩手（不是因为喊他的家人混蛋，而是用混蛋这样的词，句号）“我的意思是，你算是幸运的那一方了，成为麻瓜出身。你聪明，有魅力，魔法用得不错——如果你是纯血，我跟你保证，_ 你会变得自负，令人讨厌，丑陋不堪，最后还得嫁给堂兄。 _”_

_赫敏克制着不笑出来——以失败告终，她用手捂住嘴巴咯咯的笑着。“西里斯——你可是纯血。”_

_西里斯耸耸肩。“我认为我是被收养的。”他移走他碎在棋盘上的国王。棋子怒视着他，而后庄重地起身，催促他手下的兵将回到原位，“好了，”西里斯一本正经地说，“我们去再扫一遍地，还是我得逼你去？”_

赫敏用了最大努力让自己停下笑，但每隔几分钟，她就会开始偷笑出声。“当然，我会尽力。”

啊，可以。这套衣服不错。有点旧了，但是挥挥魔杖就能解决。

她把那套衣服放在浴室门外后去换了一身不那么休闲的衣服。她的袍子都穿不下了——毕竟那都是十七岁的霍格沃兹女学生穿的了，而且，上边还都挂着霍格沃兹的校徽。三十岁的女人穿校服一定很有趣......

赫敏换好衣服后又回到厨房喝了一口热巧克力，它已经不太热了。她皱眉，而后看到了一个正在扣衬衫扣子的西里斯走出来。

“去霍格莫德？”他问，“也许来杯黄油啤酒庆祝自由？”

她轻哼一声，“过一会儿，先吃早饭，西里斯。”赫敏抚平自己衬衫上的褶皱，而后走到壁炉前，不去管西里斯困惑的表情。她从旁边桌子上带抽绳的袋子里抓出一把粉末来。

“这是从哪里来的？”西里斯问，惊讶中带着怀疑。

赫敏耸耸肩，但她知道自己一定发出了警告信号——于是她尽可能清楚地喊道，“霍格莫德” 后把飞路粉扔进壁炉。火焰的漩涡围住她时，赫敏松了一口气。虽然她现在已经是成年人了，但他应该不会开心她早上又幻影移形到对角巷去买飞路粉。但这其实没什么大不了的——她只吐了一次而已。

.

.

.

.

.

飞路粉将她带到了在一个高悬的装饰物下的公共壁炉。赫敏走上街道，除了脚步不稳外并无更多的不适。

附近啪的一声昭示着西里斯的到来，她想他应该会跟在她后面。赫敏走上一条小街，穿过斯克里文沙夫和格拉德拉格后，朝着那天早上她看到的小咖啡厅走去。那里仍然开着，尽管快到午饭时间了——她发现以前只有几个顾客的座位现在已经快要满座了。赫敏耸耸肩，在店外一张桌子旁坐下，而后转过头去看西里斯是否跟上了她。

他在。但他正皱着眉看着另一栋房子。

又是一个写着三个W的房子。

只是这次，这里的这家店有了窗子，透过窗子看去，店铺人头涌动。

少年们正挑选着架子上陈列的商品，买着各种各样的小东西，他们有说有笑。赫敏仔细看去，才意识到他们在买圣诞礼物——现在是冬假了，而霍格莫德开着张。这意味着......

她的视线离开那家商店，而后看向咖啡厅的窗子，双目无神地看着咖啡厅的屋子。不会的。 **绝对不会。**

“你们好，我是珍妮，今天我来照顾你们，小姐，这是我们的菜单，有什么需要的，就按桌子中间的铃好啦，我会马上过来的。”赫敏抬头时看见了一张年轻的脸，而后她对她微笑。

“来杯热巧克力还有......”她思考，“苹果汁。”

女孩快速地记下后准备离开，但赫敏拦住了她，“等等，”侍者的笑容有些僵硬（她应该手里还有其他事情），故而赫敏问得很快，“那里，那房子是什么？”

僵硬的笑容消失，侍者的神色变得柔和，“那是新的笑话店。他们几年前取代了佐科——他们家所有东西都在违禁品清单上。”她窃笑，似乎是记起了那些有关使用违禁品的快乐回忆。然后，她突然想起自己还有工作，转身冲回咖啡厅。

赫敏屏住呼吸，转向西里斯，他肯定在想究竟之前在哪里听说过这个地方。当女孩拿着饮料走来时，她拉他坐下。看到苹果汁时，西里斯脸上的困惑消失了。

“啊”西里斯说，咧嘴一笑，“你真坏。”

.

.

.

.

.

他们喝得很快——分别用巧克力和苹果汁填满肚子后，他们发现自己并不想要吃什么东西了。

赫敏现在在看着他，但他不确定自己喜欢她那样专注的神情。这不可思议地让他想起莉莉，想起她还没有问他那些非常私人、会让他脸红的问题之前。

西里斯转头，皱着眉看向她。

“怎么了？”赫敏问，表情无懈可击地变得无辜起来。但西里斯太过熟悉她的伪装，她这样做过太多、太多、太多次——

除了。

好吧。

她已经结束了霍格沃兹的七年锤炼。而且她已经逐年赶上了他。用任何方式计算，他们现在都一样大了。

这真是令人难受。

“怎么了？”她关切的声音打断了他的思绪。西里斯摇摇头，用手抓着头发。这会引出些不太好的话题。

“没什么，”他答，压抑着声音中的不安，“只是在想那房子是什么。”

赫敏转身专心致志地看着它，咬着嘴唇。西里斯不确定他该不该如此近距离地看她的唇，但当怀疑把她的眼睛变成深棕色时，他无心再去想这样做是否正确了。

“我有种预感......”她喃喃道，“但，不，那样——”

“格兰杰？”

她一只手捂住嘴巴，脸色突然变白。

一个男人绕过桌子，脸上满是震惊，就像是看到了鬼一样。但也许西里斯的确看到了——男人的头发全白，皮肤白到看起来像是生了病。好吧，事实上如果不是他此刻站着，他看起来就像是快死了。

赫敏抬头看向他，脸上隐约有些愧疚。

“马尔福，”她低声答。


	11. 绝不可能

这不可能。不，不对。重遇西里斯才是 **不可能** 。重遇马尔福只是...非常难。"你怎么—你在这儿—"赫敏发现自己说不出话来。

皮肤苍白的男人似乎恢复了昂首阔步的姿态。一抹冷笑滑过了马尔福的脸。"这么说，大英雄终于重出江湖了。这十七年哭得挺过瘾吧，泥巴种？"

这次轮到赫敏面色苍白，她痛苦地轻喘着，温热刺痛的液体在她睫毛后打转，但她用钢铁般的意志力将它一一咽下。她不会让他得逞的——

而就在这时，她却听到哗啦一声。

赫敏转身惊讶地看着突然站起的西里斯——她几乎忘了他还在这儿。西里斯从未出现于过这种场合，一般都是 **他们，** 帮她应付马尔福......一滴眼泪落下，哈利和罗恩保护她的画面闪现脑海，但赫敏努力忍住了其余的泪水。希望，刚才那滴也没人看到。

西里斯紧握着拳头，他看着马尔福，脸上强烈的恨意让赫敏呆在了椅子上。

" **永远** —别再叫我听见—你这么喊她！"

马尔福冷哼，"哟，格兰杰，这是.......男朋友？我以为你打算孤独终老呢，从你的前任们都死——"

西里斯朝着马尔福扑了上去，赫敏抓着他的胳膊拦住了他。她习惯了做那个唯一冷静的人。

德拉科扬着眉毛，面色毫无波澜。赫敏突然想松开西里斯。

"马尔福，你看起来过得不错嘛，"赫敏压下任由西里斯扑过去的冲动，竭力不让语气尖酸刻薄。德拉科其实看着很像是当年那个和现在的他同龄的狼人——一身满是补丁的袍子。

他冷哼道，"你知道什么？据我所知，你一直活得跟普通麻瓜似的。"

"有什么问题？"她酸溜溜地问。西里斯放松了些，而赫敏没有撒开手。西里斯总是狡猾，她可不想为马尔福差点被打死负责。这类故事难免会紧接着警察无尽的询问。

"有什么问题？"德拉科难以置信地说，"你用了七年学魔法，每年都差点死了——而现在你完全扔了魔法。你至少得装装样子，装成自己是个巫师吧，即使你配不上。"

赫敏的眉头困惑地皱起，而后——她发现马尔福逗她的方式有些 **不对劲** 。和过去在很要紧的地方不太一样。

"我打赌你完全知道怎么做巫师，"西里斯声音紧涩，"尽管，在所有学过魔法的人里，你家不过是一群受人嫌弃的狗。还是学生时就天天乱骂人——我想你老爹一定骄傲——"

德拉科的嘴巴愤怒地张开，他的脸在盛怒中变得通红。赫敏这才想起她还没有告诉西里斯卢修斯已经 **死了** ——

"通通石——"

"盔甲护神！"她快速拿出魔杖，迅速拦住马尔福的咒语。但与此同时，她也松开了西里斯，他正向马尔福扑去。

"西里斯！"她喊道，"不！"

一群人围着他们，或是出于好奇，或是出于反对。令人惊讶的是，他们都很年轻——非常年轻——且他们的不赞成的目光是指向她和西里斯的。

马尔福好像在试着发出另一道咒语，但西里斯轻易地打在了——字面意义地——那道咒语上。赫敏轻叹一声，看来她不得不做件非常可怕的事了。

"统统石化！"

一切瞬间凝固。

德拉科瞪着她。

"格兰杰—你—为什么？"他目瞪口呆。

她重重地坐回椅子上，一手捂着头叹气。

" **麻烦两位** ，别跟过去一样像小孩儿似的，我们能不能用成年人的方式解决问题？"赫敏声音低沉。

西里斯被石化在原地，除了愁眉苦脸什么都做不了。

"他妈的！"马尔福喃喃地咒骂着坐了下来，完全没理他旁边的人。"邓布利多会生气的，对吧？"

赫敏现在有三个选择：解开西里斯的石化咒、告诉马尔福注意言辞，或者直接一头撞死在桌子上。她决定选择A和B，按顺序做。

"咒立停"

沮丧的石人恢复了正常后，她转头一脸不赞同地看着马尔福。"你就不能别在一帮十几岁小孩围观的时候这么跟我说话？文明点？"

金发男人轻哼一声，"反正他们每天都能听到更难听的。你肯定不知道，我们现在还教下恶咒和骂人呢。"

赫敏翻了个白眼，西里斯这时在她旁边坐下。他可能生气了。

**_去他妈的。船到桥头自然直。_ ** 赫敏不由得嘶声，她刚说完让马尔福文明点的，但没事，反正这话她只在脑子里说。

"好吧，"马尔福慢吞吞地说。"也许，得等我完成霍格莫德的监护任务，再说我们决斗的事。虽然我做得不怎么样——本该让那些小混蛋们不捣乱，但他们才不会听话呢。"

一群孩子闻言推搡着、坏笑着。而后围着他们的人群就渐渐散开。

赫敏唉声叹气，"我说的是好好谈谈，不是决斗。说真的......"而后，赫敏突然意识到了什么。"马尔福......"赫敏小心翼翼地问，"你是说......你在霍格沃兹工作？"

马尔福的脸抽搐着，她知道他在用力忍着讽刺的话，"没错，格兰杰，我在霍格沃茨上班，给邓布利多打工，做老师。"他瞪着西里斯，像是要激他说点什么。

但西里斯什么都没说。对她没有、对马尔福也没有。

"那好吧，"马尔福顿了片刻，"我们为什么要好好谈谈来着？"

赫敏的嘴唇抿成了一条线，"你的意思是，你都不记得我们在吵什么了？"

马尔福耸耸肩，"和你吵是本能。女人，你总是让我心烦。"

她本能地想把他变成一只雪貂。" **这** 就是我们在吵的。你因为我的血统不分青红皂白地攻击我，还因为......我和他们的关系——”她结结巴巴地说着，心脏突然剧烈地跳动起来。西里斯似乎暂时忘记了他还在生她的气，因为在桌子下面，他安慰地握住了她的手。她紧紧地回握。

马尔福此时脸上的表情变得很陌生，赫敏突然希望她没有试着和他谈谈。她希望自己刚才直接离开，走开或者移形换影回家（虽然这可能会让她再吐一次）。

他轻声说道，"习惯太难改，格兰杰。说实话，我是真心的——就今天这事儿，邓布利多绝对会让我特别愧疚。他想让你走出阴影那么多年了，如果他知道我搞砸了......"

她这才明白了马尔福脸上的表情是什么。她立刻决定了，她不喜欢，一点也不喜欢。

那是 **同情** 。

来自一个马尔福的同情。

她都沦落到什么地步了？

"我不需要邓布利多为我做任何事，"她这么说着，声音却有轻微的颤抖。"他和他的操控，让我付出了太多东西——"

"你以为他不明白？"马尔福不安地说。

赫敏发现自己正处于一种诡异的场景——马尔福在为邓布利多做辩护。

"这样的结局，他也不高兴，我跟你保证。尤其是从布莱克那事让你开始变得消沉后......"

赫敏的怒视让马尔福轻笑，"不是吧？还这么敏感呢？天呐，都十七年了，就像你说的——"

"十九年。"

马尔福眨眼，"什么？"他问道。

"十九年，"赫敏轻声说，"西里斯消失，已经十九年了。"

德拉科轻哼，"啊，是，不过那不重要，不是么？"

她的手不自觉地握紧，但她几乎确定西里斯感觉到了。"不，"赫敏吞咽了一下，轻声说道，"是对你来说的确不重要。"

而恰好是 这两年改变了一切。每一分、每一秒都不同了。对于哈利、对于罗恩，对于她的全世界。

"他妈的，格兰杰，别哭—我不是有意—"

西里斯伸出手臂将她环住，赫敏咬着嘴唇。眼泪就这样停下。

不过，她不得不承认，马尔福的表情很罕见。他真实地在担忧——也许是因为自己的秘密，不能让邓布利多知道的那些——这不是她能在一个马尔福脸上经常看到的表情。

"所以你教—教什么？"她问道，努力平复着自己。

德拉科打量了她一会儿后，才继续说道，"当然是魔药啊。"

赫敏立刻笑了，"你不会像斯内普以前那样折磨学生？"她问道，"还偏爱斯莱特林吧？"

马尔福挥了挥手，"当然不会，笨蛋。学生们都很喜欢我。我是唯一当着他们的面说他们是叽叽喳喳的小混蛋的人。而且......我可没骗他们。"他懒洋洋地靠在椅背上，有意识地在违背他曾经的家教。"斯内普还是最招人恨的老师。我可不想抢这份殊荣。"

"当然不，"西里斯讽刺道，"我们可不想可怜的鼻涕精没了他的粉丝俱乐部。"

德拉科皱着眉看向他，"你到底是谁？我不记得读书的时候见过你。布斯巴顿的？或者，不，你看起来更像是德姆斯特朗的......"

赫敏扑哧一声笑了，在西里斯回答之前，她抢着说道，"你现在该让学生集合了吧？"她问道，"我记得集合时间是三点，现在已经要四点十五了——"

马尔福在椅子上不安地扭动着，像是做坏事被抓住了一样。"呃，是这样。集合他们比较难。让他们再这样叽叽喳喳地乱跑一阵，能量多被消耗点，我会更容易把他们赶到一起......"

赫敏此刻竟然有些明白学生们喜欢马尔福什么了。

但他的关注很快转回了西里斯，赫敏急忙提起另一个话题，"七年级的孩子现在都学些什么？"她迅速道，"不是每年都会变么？"

马尔福眨眼，"格兰杰.......你真的打算和我唠家常？"

赫敏皱眉，"怎么？唠家常怎么了，配不上你？"

马尔福耸肩，"那好吧。现在，他们在学复方汤剂的原理，比较复杂的那种——"

赫敏和西里斯不约而同的笑让马尔福皱眉。

"听着，如果你问这个就是为了看不起它——你不至于这么没品吧，格兰杰，虽然你总是假正经——"

"不！"赫敏急忙打断，"不，不是—只是—哦，天哪，我不知道该怎么说。你...还记不记得二年级，密室打开的那年—"

马尔福的眉头拧得更紧了，"虽然过去很久了，但我确实记得。"

赫敏忍住了就要溢出的笑声，"那个，哈利、罗恩和我，我们认为 **_你是_ ** ——嗯，所以我们做了复方汤剂，他们变成克拉布和高尔去打听消息... ... "

德拉科目瞪口呆，赫敏再也忍不住，笑了出来，"那是你们?那你呢？ "有那么一会儿，她害怕他会向邓布利多告发她，就好像他们还是在二年级一样。但她知道，她能告诉他，是因为她现在已经不能被开除或者受到任何其他惩罚了。

"事实上，"赫敏犹豫了片刻，"我变成了一只猫，被困在了洗手间里。但那是另一个故事了。"

西里斯咯咯地笑了，"我记得听人说过——该死的，你要是知道我们用复方汤剂做过什么，就会觉得你们这些小把戏平淡无奇了。"

马尔福再次转身看他，赫敏这次放弃了。

**_我到底在害怕什么呢？_ **

西里斯总会告诉大家的。这又没什么不好，对任何人来说......

但......

一个令人心烦的念头击中她。

也许，只是也许，她......是想留住他。她不想他离开，她不想，再孤单了。

"我......"她不安地看着他们，而后站了起来。"我打算去看看那家店。不会太久，如果你想，可以去那里和我汇合。"她对西里斯说，而后又飞快地瞥了马尔福一眼。"见到你很高兴。"

命运真是可怕，赫敏从未想过，在所有故人中，竟然会是马尔福让她这样说。她几乎还是真心......

赫敏朝着挂着三个W的屋子冲去，祈祷着不会有学生因为刚才那一幕，用恶作剧为他们亲爱的魔药老师复仇。

.

.

.

.

.

"真有趣，即使以格兰杰的水准看，"马尔福看着赫敏离开的背影感叹道。

西里斯试着找个角度来误解这句话，却没能成功。他脸上的愤怒消失。"嗯，她最近确实脾气不太好。奇奇怪怪的。"

德拉科有没有发现他在和一个家人说话呢，尽管他和他并不亲近，尽管.......他已经被家族很刻意地遗忘了，西里斯漫不经心地想着。

德拉科转过身来，打量着他，把他一身麻瓜衣服和没有魔杖的手尽收眼底。

这次他的确招来了西里斯的怒视，"你有事？"他问得毫不客气。

"的确有，"马尔福以冰冷的口吻答道，"你为什么刚才想打我？"

西里斯声线收紧，"你，可能不记得了——你当时在忙着在我朋友伤疤上撒盐。你还想要诅咒我来着。"

马尔福有些不知所措，"好像是这样，但我记得你说了我父亲什么。"

"我说他会骄傲，"西里斯喃喃道，"相信我，这不是在骂 **你** 。"

德拉科皱眉，"你到底是谁？"

西里斯看着他小侄子的眼睛说，"西里斯-布莱克。"

马尔福呆住了。

而后，他的眼睛闪着怒火，"你知道吗，我该为这个咒死你，格兰杰也许会为我代劳。毕竟只要一提到他，她就会变得......"

尽管他此刻该用口袋里的通缉令证明身份，西里斯仍旧开始好奇......."怎么回事？"

马尔福神色十分严肃，有些许报复的意味在，"也许不该跟你说。毕竟，我也不该知道这事。"

啊，他在引他上钩呢，德拉科刚才注意到了他的表情。

"我保证，我嘴巴会很严。"多讽刺啊，这话简直错得离谱。

德拉科而后微微倾身，西里斯知道他此刻有种实实在在的恶毒快感。"所有人都知道贝拉特里克斯-莱斯特兰奇杀了西里斯布莱克，虽然不清楚她是怎么得手的。

他的语气表明，他是知道真相的少数人之一。西里斯忍住了一声冷哼。

"长话短说就是，格兰杰对她用了不可饶恕咒。"

西里斯瞪着他。

"蚀骨锥心？"他紧张道。

他无法想象她这样做，赫敏 **绝不可能** ——

"死咒，"德拉科语气阴狠，好像在期待着他转身尖叫着跑开。

**他妈的。**

不是骂德拉科或任何人，西里斯只是感叹。

"她没被......关进阿兹卡班？"西里斯问道，他胃中有什么东西沉沉地落了下去。赫敏觉得他和卢平不会为她凶狠地复仇时，他曾说她傻......但现在，他却成了收到这样让人愧疚的礼物的人。

他的无动于衷让马尔福有些扫兴，"没有，当然没有，"他厉声道，"邓布利多才不会让人们知道他宝贝的黄金三人组的成员用过不可饶恕咒呢，所以我才说，我不该告诉你，你个蠢货。"

"马尔福教授！"一道稚嫩的声音出现在他们身后。两人一同转身看着那个男孩。年少的赫奇帕奇全都武装着（他指的是他胸前的勋章），眼神呆滞，一副吃糖果吃高了的样子。"我们可以走了。除了戴拉，但您知道，她—"

"总是慢半拍，是的，"德拉科喃喃道，"那不如你去找找她吧。五分钟内，所有人集合好，不然，就让他们自己回去吧。还有—"他的声音降低，像是威胁，"如果有人...被迫滞留，是逃不过我的眼睛的。"

男孩咧嘴笑道，"我知道了，老师。"

而后，男孩朝着一个女孩跑去.......

马尔福拿出了一叠羊皮纸。

"我庄严宣誓我不干好事，"他用魔杖指着纸喃喃道。

西里斯瞪着他。

看到羊皮纸上那行跳出的文字时，德拉科瞪大了眼睛......他的身边，那个名字。

"你——"

**_嘣——_ **

这时，挂着三个W的屋子传来爆炸的巨响和一声很高、很特别的尖叫。


End file.
